


Melting Point of Hearth - SK

by Dretnoth



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, Vandalism, Violence
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dretnoth/pseuds/Dretnoth
Summary: Kto sa odváži postaviť?Non-Canon Spin-off s námetom pochádzajúceho z dejovej línie okolo 'New Testament 22' avšak z Pohľadu #4-MeltDowner Mugino Shizuri a jej spoločníčky Offense Armor Kinuhata Saiai. NT22 a NT23 RW boli veľmi striedme k #4 a jej dobrodružstvách, takže je tu priestor pre Spin-off.





	1. Chapter 1

S ohľadom na isté udalosti, ' _Gakuen-Toshi_ ' [ _Akademické mesto -AC_ ] uzavrelo svoje brány a vyhnalo svoje dvojmiliónové obyvateľstvo do Tokia s ktorým susedí. Tak ako mnohý, ak nie všetci, i číslo štyri zo zoznamu Esperov na piatej úrovni, aka Mugino Shizuri ' _Lv-5_ _#4-MeltDowner_ ', sa musela prispôsobiť situácií a vydala sa do ' _divočiny_ ' mimo najmodernejšie mesto sveta. Keďže sa snažila udržať si ' _nízky profil_ ', _'zostať pod radarmi_ ' a takpovediac sa stratiť v mase ' _normálov_ ', nemala v úmysle zostávať v tejto metropole príliš dlho. Obzvlášť keď ' _normálovia_ ', pre ktorých je najpokročilejšia technológia s akou sa stretli smartfon z AC, sa stále ešte prevažne pozerajú na užívateľov zvláštnych schopností [ _Esperov_ ], alebo mágie [ _Mágov_ ], ako na niečo z iného sveta, čoho sa treba obávať. Ešteže jej spoločnosť robila Kinuhata Saiai _'Lv-4 Offense Armor_ ', ktorá tak ako isto ako ústredná postava ich bývalého týmu ' _ITEM_ ', nemala jasnú predstavu čo ďalej v týchto neistých časoch. Obe za svoje pôsobenie v ' _Gakuen-Toshi_ ' [ _Akademickom meste_ ] v službách ' _Board of Directors_ ' [ _predstavenstva mesta_ ] naštvali pekný rad ' _osobností_ ', keď pôsobili ako kladivo na tých čo vystrkovali hlavu z radu. Teraz by mohol niekto z takých dôjsť k predstave, že má voči ním príležitosť na odplatu.

Tak či onak, keďže hnedovlásky pútali pozornosť, keď náhodným okoloidúcim pripadali ako krásna modelka s dlhými vlasmi a neprístupnou náturou, sprevádzaná svojou podivínskou plochou ' _tomboy_ ' asistentkou s krátkymi vlasmi, pustili sa s davom ľudí smerujúcim z Tokia do celého Japonska. Mnoho z nich donedávna pobývalo, pracovalo či študovalo za hradbami obkolesujúci ten Akademický mestský štát na západ od Tokijskej metropoly, avšak teraz zapĺňali hotely, čakárne a stanice pre vlaky, autobusy, lietadlá, ba aj lode. Mnohý sa rozhodli pre cestu domov, na výlet, alebo za návštevou, nemajúc jasnej predstavy kam skôr. Aby minimalizovali risk, že by sa im niekto povesil na päty, dvojica si zariadila kúpu lístkov na Shikanzen [ _rýchlo vlak_ ] na poslednú chvíľu. Za týmto účelom urýchlene nasadali na vytipovaný vlak.

.

Avšak dvojica už bola potajomky niekým sledovaná.

.

' _Cendrillon_ ' [ _Sandoriyon - po francúzsky: Popoluška_ ], táto drobná dlhovlasá Francúzka blondína (telom 12-13r) [ _Loli_ ] v šatách ako z rozprávkovej knižky o danej postave, bola skúseným mágom na voľnej nohe špecializujúcim sa na ' _Mágiu skla_ '. Podobne ako bola nemilosrdná v boji a voči svojim nepriateľom, tak donedávna bola nemilosrdná i jej krása dospievajúcej dámy, ktorej tvár i krivky by prinútili pokľaknúť nejedného princa s požiadavkou aby sa podrobila testu ' _sklenenej červíčky_ '. [ _dámska spoločenská topánočka s ihlicovým podpätkom - referencia na Popolušku_ ] Avšak skrz ' _istú_ ' udalosť [ _za ktorú mohla Mugino_ ] nateraz sa musela zmieriť s detským telom a zredukovanou magickou silou.

Tak ako tie dve i ona opustila to mesto a nateraz sa snažila udržiavať ' _nízky profil_ ' o čom svedčila i baretka na jej hlave, ktorú by si mohla v prípade krízy stiahnuť do tváre ak by to bolo potreba a aktivovať tak pred pripravené kúzlo v tej čiapke. Keďže takmer nikoho naokolo toho ' _centra vedy_ ' nepoznala a nemohla si zvoliť pričleniť sa k dákemu ' _Magickému Kabalu_ ', či jednej z hlavných organizácií, tak rozhodla sa nasledovať kroky dlhovlasej hnedovlásky ako potenciálnej zábezpeky. Mohla by ju využiť vo svoj prospech a poprípade sa za ňu schovať, ak by sa objavil dáky lovec s kontraktom na jej hlavu, ktorý by zachytil jej stopu. Jedno či už z Magickej strany alebo z vedeckej. Teda aspoň do doby než do svojho batôžteku/ aktovky na boku nazbiera všetko potrebné aby sa mohla vrátiť do svojho pôvodného teľa a k svojej plnej magickej sile. Avšak nebola tak odvážna aby sa ukázala Mugino na oči, obzvlášť keď vedela že tak ako je hnedovláska krásna a mocná, tak je i neuveriteľne krátkou zápalkou nemilosrdná aj voči najmenším protivníkom ba dokonca ' _roztomilým_ ' dievčatkám.

.

Ibaže rýchly pohyb dvojice a ich urýchlený nástup na vlak, ju prinútil panikáriť. Snažila sa ich dohnať a tiež nasadnúť do vagónu, ale to už bolo tesne pred odchodom, keď sa ozval signál oznamujúc zatváranie dverí. V panike utekala ako len mohla k daným dverám, ale už nebola možnosť aby to stihla.

.

Dvere sa už zatvárali.

.

Lenže ' _niekto_ ' vo vnútri si všimol jej snaženia a jednou rukou pozdržal dvere čím dodal spásonosné sekundy na priblíženie. Predtým než sa dvere zavreli, tou druhou rukou schmatol tú malú dievčinu a vtiahol ju do vagónu.

.

Japonský rýchlo vlak [ _Shinkansen_ ] sa konečne pohol.

.

Drobca ten šprint zmohol natoľko až musela do hlbokého predklonu s rukami na kolenách aby pochytila dych. Po chvíľke chcela slušne s usmievavou tvárou poďakovať, ale v momente keď pozrela na daného ' _záchrancu_ ', jej sánka popadla v zdesení a ona vytuhla. Tou danou osobou bola práve Mugino, ktorú tak ' _potajomky_ ' sledovala až do vlaku.

.

Mugino sa vydala k svojmu miestu a pod pazuchou si niesla svoju nemú ovečku ako nejaký pastier či vlk. Tá sa od šoku nepohla ani potom čo ju hnedovláska usadila na sedadlo bližšie k oknu a sadla si hneď vedľa. Oprela si ju o seba aby mohla prehodiť vlastnú ruku cez rameno drobca. Náhodnému okoloidúcemu by zaiste pripadali ako bohatá matka s dcérou na výlete.

I cez modernú dobu, ani v týchto časoch prvou triedou necestuje veľa ľudí a väčšina volí ekonomickú triedu. Avšak dvojka Shizuri - Saiai šla rovno po prvej triede v expresnej kúpe, aby sa vyhli zbytočným otázkam. I cez väčšie vyhrievané sedadlá vyzerajúce ako kreslá, ten príplatok už odveký nepatril k najlepším investíciám, pokiaľ nie ste boháč vyžadujúci istú úroveň luxusu, alebo nutne potrebujete mať na svojej dlhej ceste sedadlo. [cca +100E na osobu]

Keďže tam nebolo toľko ľudí mohli si vyberať miesta na sedenie a Saiai si dovolila otočiť nasledujúci pár sedadiel tak, aby až dorazí Mugino sedela oproti nej a nie vedľa nej ako vo štvorke. Takže poprípade by mohli obe zízať von oknom. [ _Štandardne sa sedadlá v konečnej stanici otočia tak, aby boli natočené v smere jazdy._ ] Lenže až sa dlhovláska dovalila, krátkovláska sršala nespokojnosťou. "Hej, na moment som si super začala myslieť, že si na poslednú chvíľu vystúpila a dala mi zbohom. Ale ty si namiesto toho musela vyzdvihnúť batožinu zabudnutú na nástupišti. Nebol ' _tento_ ' náš výlet super spôsob ako sa stratiť práve tomuto drobcovi? Kto to vlastne je, že sa nás tak odhodlane a tak dlho držala? Čo mi k tomu povieš?"

.

Dlhovláska sa snažila tváriť nanajvýš znudene, pohľad namierený von oknom. "Nič moc,-- Pravdepodobne jej oddané prenasledovanie je spojené s tým, že som si ju vlastnoručne uvarila."

Prešlo zopár sekúnd ticha ako Level-4 strnulo zízala na Level-5, než sa rozhýbala emociálnym výbuchom. "V super žiadnom prípade neuverím, že práve ty zo všetkých ľudí na tejto planéte máš dieťa [ _potomka_ ]! Super nerealistické! Ako by sa niečo také vôbec mohlo stať?"

.

"Vychladni, áno? Iba som varila niečo k jedlu z podozrivej súpravy na varenia ktorá prišla poštou. Síce mi prišlo zvláštne prečo mám použiť vaňu ale bola som zvedavá čo z toho receptu vzíde. Lenže keď som pred kúpeľňou čakala až to bude hotové, pretože som nemala nič lepšie na práci: V jeden moment si to vycválala von obalené len uterákom a začala bľabotať jednu cez dve, dokonca sa dožadujúc aby som jej ušila niečo. Moment na to vyskočila z balkóna."

"' _Iba varenie??_ ', ktoré vyústilo k tomuto stvoreniu?!" Poukázala na blondínu. "To sa super stáva, keď ide dievča iba varí. Nepovedz mi že to bolo vtedy, keď si odpálila balkón a celý byť vyzeral, ako keby do neho niekto hodil granát."

.

"Hej, sama som bola prekvapená, keď vyliezla von. Zaslúžila si všetko čo sa na ňu zosypalo, keď prvé čo pri našom stretnutí vybafla boli urážky a sťažnosti. Ale pokiaľ išlo o tú súpravu-- Jednoducho som dala prísady do kopy a zvedavosť mi nedala to nedokončiť." Drobec utrúsila po francúzsky poznámku o tom, že nedošlo k dodržaniu pomeru prísad tak ako to kázal recept. Nato Mugino priznala, že práve pre to asi hovorí len po Francúzky za čo blondínu napomenula, že už sa mala naučiť Japonsky.

"To nie je niečo čo by mala matka super povedať svojej dcére, že jej pôvod!"

.

Shizuri sa tvárila nedotknuto. "Nepovedala by som že som jej matkou."

"Ani sa o to super nepokúšaj! Bez ohľadu na poľahčujúce okolnosti, i matka čo sa veľmi snaží aby neexistovala pre svoju dcéru, je stále jej matkou. I keď zlou matkou. Samozrejme viem pochopiť prečo máš dostatok lásky, aby si ju od seba odstrčila a pre jej vlastné dobro nezatiahla do šlamastiky ktorá je tvojím svetom."

.

"Hovorím ti že to s tou matkou preháňaš. Jednoducho som dostala balíček s prísadami na varenie a zvláštnym receptom o ktorom si nespomínam, že by som ho objednala. Zvedavosť mi nedala a tak som strávila zopár hodín varením v kuchyni a kúpeľni. Potom to čo z toho vyliezlo je toto tu, tak ako ju vidíš. Síce jej vzhľad nezodpovedá jej nízkemu veku, ale i tak neviem čo na tom nedokážeš pochopiť?"

Lenže Kinuhata neverila v to vysvetlenie. "Ha, ha, super na hlavu. Nabudúce mi budeš tvrdiť, že je tvoj vlastný klon. Alebo že Frendu si pôvodne vypestovala v kvetináči na balkóne a omylom si ju hnojila kypriacim práškom do pečiva, alebo šumienkou pre šumivé nápoje a preto z nej bol explozívny cvok. Alebo mu budeš tvrdiť, že klonovanie v AC došlo tak ďaleko, že teraz si už môžeš objednať balíček:" Prešla do role promotérky z telešhopingu. "' _Tvoja vlastná Lolita._ ' Postačí vám bežné kuchynské vybavenie a i vy môžete povedať zbohom samote! Pretože odteraz máte možnosť si uvariť niekoho kto sa bude dožadovať vašej pozornosti. Pamätajte zvieracie modifikácie ako ' _Neko girl_ ' [ _mačička # mačacie uši_ ] sú zahrnuté pre delux verziu." Hneď na to sa na ňu znovu urazila. "Viem že si šialená, ale to čo mi tu predkladáš, je už super vážne za mojou hranicou toho čo dokážem uhryznúť. To si raz prišla s touto hlúpou rozprávkou a teraz sa jej držíš z čistej tvrdohlavosti? Pokiaľ si chcela pre ňu vytvoriť dáky ten ' _Origin back story._ ' [ _príbeh pôvodu_ ] tak si aspoň mohla povedať, že si ju nechala u príbuzných a teraz zo super lamackých [ _hlúpych_ ] dôvodov sa ta vydala hľadať."

.

Dlhovláska pozrela na svoju spoločníčku so skúmavým pohľadom. "Hej, nepovedz mi, že trucuješ pretože za tebou nikto neprišiel."

Kinuhata vykypela s pulzujúcim obočím a so založenými rukami odvrátila pohľad.

.

Preto Mugino presmerovala svoju pozornosť na ' _Cendrillon_ ' [ _popolušku_ ]. "Hej, štupeľ!" Zaborila svoj vystretý prst do stuhnutého drobca a ten zo sebou trhol. Avšak stále zostával s namodralím ' _A do riťi!_ ' [ _Oh Shit!_ ] výrazom a s pohľadom zabitým k zemi. "Mala by si už vedieť, že som hrozná osoba. Stačí skutočne málo, aby mi praskli nervy a preukázala sa tak moja až nihilistická stránka." Drobec zo sebou znovu trhol, ale ešte stále zostával zaryto mlčať. "Alebo je tá oddanosť tvoje základné výrobné nastavenie?" Polemizovala nezáživne, ale drobec sa roztriasol strachom.

.

Sprievodca vlaku ktorý si doteraz držal ' _bezpečný odstup_ ' nabral potrebnej odvahy aby pristúpil k trojici. Scénka medzi dámami mu na prvý pohľad musela pripomínať drámu ako keď namyslená super modelka náhle a drasticky pozmení plány a rozhodne sa pri nich ' _predať_ ' vlastnú dcéru pre dáku výhodu. Lenže žiadna kamera s kameramanom nebola nikde k zahliadnutiu. "Prepáčte! Drahý cestujúci, ospravedlňte ma že narúšam váš rozhovor, ale rušíte ostatných spolucestujúcich. Smiem sa spýtať či je tu nejaký problém?"

Mugino mu venovala vlažný pohľad. "Vlastne áno. Pochybujem že tento tu..." štuchla drobcovi do líca až to s ním kývlo. "...štupeľ, bol natoľko prezieravý, aby pri tom ako nás prenasledoval, si zakúpil lístok." Drobec zo sebou trhol až tak že si tým získal jej pozornosť. "Vlastne by som ťa mohla vydať polícií ako kriminálnika." Drobec zo sebou znovu trhol. "Mala si dostatok príležitostí na mňa jednoducho zabudnúť a žiť si vlastným životom. Nehovor mi že je tu tak závažný dôvod, že nasledovať ma bola tá lepšia voľba. Ale pokiaľ sa mi snažíš pomstiť skrz dáku hlúposť: ' _Akože som ťa ani nechcela, ale to jediné bolo tvojím všetkým..._ ' Tak na tú hlúposť s pomstou jednoducho zabudni!" Keďže ' _Popoluška_ ' neodpovedala pohliadla na ňu prísnym pohľadom. "Hej počúvaš ma?..." Zatriasla hlavou blondíny než si niečo uvedomila. "Oh, áno, ty hovoríš len po francúzsky. Tcs!" Nespokojne klapla jazykom. ~~~~

Kinuhate zabehlo. "Hovorí len po Francúzky?!! Akoby sa niečo také mohlo stať?!! Sme v Japonsku, ktoré dotiahlo učenie cudzincov vlastnenú jazyku do bodu kedy po pár dňoch sa azda každý vie ako tak dohovoriť!! Prestaň si zo mňa uťahovať!!"

.

Orosený sprievodca podotkol, že im môže lístok predať priamo on sám, keď ide o drobné nedorozumenie, ale dámy ho odignorovali.

"Vlastne,--" Prehovoril drobec lámanou japončinou, snažiac sa hovoriť spoločnou rečou, stále hľadajúc vhodné slovné spojenia. "Tak nejako,-- nemám kam ísť,-- náhodou som sa stratila,-- a keď som videla známu tvár,-- tak ma napadlo že sa schovám v jej tieni,-- kým situácia nevyhladne."

"Idiot!!" Mugino dala pohlavok dievčatku. "To si teda urobila pravý opak. Mám dosť nepriateľov na to aby sme boli napadnutí práve teraz, priamo v tomto vlaku." Plne ignorovala sprievodcu ktorý vytiahol vreckovku aby si utrel spotenú tvár. Pravdepodobne si predstavil ako dáky zúfalec s nervami v koncoch, vybehne na tú krásku s kuchynským nožom na mäso, jačať pritom niečo o pomste.

"Hej, ani sa nepokúšaj zdvihnúť tú vlajku!!" Zaprotestovala Saiai na Shizuri, majúc skúseností s tým: že náhoda a irónia majú v obľube trestať neopatrné vyhlásenia.

.

K miestu výtržností pristúpil Japonský vojak v predpísanej uniforme. [ _JSDF -_ _Japan Self Defense Force_ ] Prihovoril sa k sprievodcovi vlaku. "Prepáčte, je tu dáky problém, ktorý by vyžadoval moju angažovanosť?" Pravdepodobne sa mu nepáčil bezradný výraz sprievodcu a odhodlal sa zasiahnuť do situácie. Ako náhle sa pozrel na dámsku trojicu, jeho ostražitosť vystrelila nahor. Jeho ruka sa podvedome pohla k puzdru na jeho boku v ktorom bola zasunutá jeho služobná zbraň.

"Zadrž!" Ozval sa drobec okamžite na jeho pohyb. "Pokiaľ vystrelíš,-- vagón vybuchne!" To samozrejme sprievodcu s vojakom zalarmovalo ešte viacej.

.

"Krpec!!" Znovu sa ozvala Saiai káravo. "Pravidlo číslo jedna: Nevztyčuj žiadne vlajky, keď to nie je potrebné. Ako dlho si žila v akademickom meste, že ti nedochádza, že takéto reči sú práve to čo rozpúta tie najničivejšie boje?" Musela byť fakt mimo keď zabudla na to svoje ' _super_ '.

Mugino na druhú stranu stále pôsobila znudene. "Hej Kinuhata, keď sa nad tým zamyslíme tak vlastne má pravdu. Tento vlak ide cez 300 v hodine a pokiaľ túto natlakovanú plechovku niekto v sekunde rozpára ako celofánový obaľ okolo teplého pudingu tak skrz náhlu zmenu tlaku skutočne vybuchne."

.

Krátkovláska venovala svojej partnerke nemé ' _WTF_ ' gesto. Hneď na to spražila drobca pohľadom, keď si polohlasom dovolilo požiadať o zmenu témy.

Sprievodca i vojak sa hneď ospravedlňovali v snahe vyriešiť toto nedorozumenie začnúc o mylnej predstave, že toto nie je ponorka či vesmírna loď, aby u nej z jediného výstrelu z pištole došlo k implózií.

.

Lenže... Vo vozni sa ozval prejav paniky od okolitých cestujúcich, ktorý sa dívali von oknami na niečo čo sa dalo spozorovať za vlakom, keď súprava práve prechádzala zákrutou.

Saiai sa na to ani nepozrela a rovno to s naštvaným výrazom vzdala, založiac si ruky na hrudi v protestnom geste. "Skvelé!!-- Nech príde čokoľvek, tak chcem aby ste super vedeli, že za to viním vás obe!"

.

Tak či onak drobná blondína bola v momente doslova nacapená na okne a snažila sa uzrieť čo sa deje za vlakom, zatiaľ čo to hnedovlásky ignorovali. Ako náhle sa jej podarilo poriadne uzrúc vzniknutú situáciu zadrela nadávku vo Francúzštine. Plne upnúc svoju pozornosť na to začala nahlas komentovať čo vidí v Japončine, zlepšujúc svoju reč vetou za vetou. "To čo je!? Výbuchy magickej energie?... Nie! Kamenné bodce?... Útočí to zo zeme, ale... Obrie chápadlo? Nie, to nie je ono... To sú zlaté vlasy??... To kto prišiel s takým nezmyslom?... Na čo to vôbec útočí? Na vlak samotný?... Počkať! Ten útočný vzorec... To je automatické stíhacie kúzlo aké sa uloží na pasce voči nepozvaným votrelcom?... Ale až takéhoto rozsahu?... Však tieto veci potrebujú ukotvenie, ktoré je nezmyslom urobiť rozsiahlejšie než do koridoru, či uličky. Ale tento jeden kus naháňa rýchlo vlak ako keby to ukotvenie ignoroval. Potom by miesto na ukotvenie musela byť planéta samotná, ale len samotné množstvo manny ktoré by na to bolo potreby je nereálne."

Vojak i so sprievodcom porozhliadnuc sa na okolo si uvedomili, že táto trojica zaručene musí pochádzať z akademického mesta o ktorom sa tradovali chýry, že takéto výjavy ako ' _z filmu o útoku obrieho monštra na mesto_ ' sú tam bežné. Narýchlo vzali do rúk svoje telefóny a začali si niečo overovať.

.

Blondína sa ale zhrozila, ako keby jej niečo prišlo na um. "Kravina!! Nepovedzte mi, že je to ďalšie celo planetárne automatické útočné kúzlo prvého prekvapivého útoku?! Čím je to väčšie tým to musí mať vlažnejšie nastavenie na koho zaútočiť. Pochybujem že by takéto niečo bolo nasmerované na ' _Gremlin_ ' samotný či inú frakciu, keď sa to veľmi rýchlo môže vymknúť spod kontroly. Alebo to nemá tímovú selekciu a jednoducho sa zameria na prvý vhodný ciel? Aký magor by proti sebe poštval celé ľudstvo? Dvaja to skúsili a oba padli, tak do tretice všetko najlepšie?"

Štvorica okolo blondíny nasmerovala na ňu svoje pohľady. A keďže drobec bol hlučný pútal pozornosť aj ostatných cestujúcich.

.

Popoluška nacapená na skle okna zaostrila zrak. "Počkať! Nezmyselne dlhé blond vlasy pochybného charakteru. Nehovorte mi, že anglikánsky arcibiskup sa konečne pomiatla a vydala sa na krížovú výpravu za ukrižovaním hriešnikov, podľa vlastného výberu?... Ja som ale príliš bezvýznamná a svoju mágiu som pekný čas ukrývala, aby po mne poslala niečo takéto, tak čo je cieľom? Azda to nemá niečo spoločný s tým ' _Crowley hazard_ ', ktorému nezabránila vpadnúť do opevneného Londýna ani jeho početná obrana. Údajne súboj týchto strán šiel v tom meste až tak vysoko mimo škálu, až mesto samotné zmenilo architektonickú tvár. Príhodne ako keď zmeníte pozadie na telefóne z letného na zimné. Nepovedzte mi, že to čo z Londýna zostalo bolo dosť na to, aby ospravedlnili takto nevyberavú odvetu bez možnosti diskusie?"

Hoci to jej splašené komentovanie bolo pre hnedovlásky ako sledovanie správ na televízore v reštaurácií rýchleho občerstvenia, pre tých dvoch pánov v službe so zdesenými výrazmi to bolo príliš silná káva.

.

Naraz sa ale upokojila s nanúteným, alebo skôr zúfalým úsmevom. "Eh, ešte že ten útočný súbor sám o sebe neudrží krok s týmto vlakom. Tak sa nemusím obávať, že by ma ten nezmyselný ' _single shot kill_ ' ťah nabodol ako párok na paličku u táboráku.

Kinuhata mala ale veľmi chladný pohľad. "Musím ťa super sklamať. Toto je japonský vlak a Japonci sú známi svojou až fanatickou precíznosťou. So super presnosťou ti podľa harmonogramu zastaví na najbližšej stanici a super tomu nezabrániš pokiaľ nehodláš uniesť samotný vlak a riskovať životy osádky." Blondíne padla sánka až na dol keď neveriacky pohliadla na krátko vlasú hnedovlásku otočiac hlavu trhanými pohybmi ako bábika.

.

Zato dlhovláska na opačnej strane už uvažovala čo podniknú ďalej. "Hej, Kinuhata! Myslím, že si urobíme výlet do Londýna! Budeme super potrebovať nejaký rýchly dopravný prostriedok."

Popoluška sa k nim otočila. "Zbláznili ste sa?!! Londýn je momentálne tým najhorúcejším miestom na planéte. Tie najväčšie monštrá sa tam zošli na jedno obrovské ' _battle royal_ ' aka ' _team death match_ '. S jasným sloganom: ' _Posledný zostáva stáť._ ' Ako niekto kto sa zúčastnil útoku na istý štátik, vám viem povedať, že toto nie je potýčka medzi dvoma stranami o dáky kopec, ale celo planetárne fiasko. Ešte väčšie než bola tretia svetová vojna. Nevrátite sa odtiaľ. Takže sa neopovážte hodiť na mňa nosenie kvetov na vaše hroby, ako zábezpeku aby ste konečne mohli spočinúť v pokoji."

.

Lenže Mugino ako vznešená bohatá dáma zostávala chladná. "Pekný pokus, ale ty ideš s nami. Bez ohľadu na užitočnosť v boji, pustila si si hubu na špacír a vyzradila zopár nebezpečných vecí, ktorými si sa práve kvalifikovala do týmu ' _ITEM_ '. Spomenula si isté meno, ktoré zaručene patrilo istému ' _všetkými milovanému predsedovi predstavenstva Akademického mesta: Alisterovy._ ' Ktorému si zaiste nebude páčiť ak mu niekto rozvracia panstvo až do bodu, že pošle svoje hračky na dovolenku, aby mal voľné ruky sa s tým porátať. Súboj mágie a vedy? Perfekte to vysvetľuje mnoho vecí. Pokiaľ sa v tomto vlaku nevezie dáky člen predstavenstva, tak netreba polemizovať o tom čo je cieľom toho vlasového démona vykukujúceho zo zeme. Pretože pokiaľ ti neuniklo pozornosti niečo čo patrí do všeobecnému prehľadu, mala by si vedieť, že priamo pre predstavenstvo pracoval istý Level-5 ako výkonná moc tajnej služby akademického mesta. Teraz sa maličká zamysli, kdeže sa ten Level-5 práve nachádza?"

' _Offense Armor_ ' sa zatvárila pomerne nechápavo, ako keby jej niečo závažné unikalo. Jej partnerka síce bravúrne vynechala fakt že ' _ITEM_ ' bola skupina nájomných žoldnierov s krvou na rukách. Ale na druhú stranu bolo bláznivé oznámiť kto je, ako keby predstavila svoje resumé na pracovnom pohovore.

Blondína si to nechala prejsť hlavou a potom skysla s výrazom že jej to došlo.

.

"Pokiaľ bol účel v tom že som ťa dostala, niekoho kto má tie potrebné informácie práve pre niečo takéto, tak ' _niekto_ ' vedel pekne dopredu že sa takto veľký konflikt odohrá. Potom by bolo správne rozhodnutie nezaťažovať svoje svedomie tými čo nemajú záujem bojovať a radšej zmenšiť skupinu o ktorú sa treba starať na niečo mobilné. Pokiaľ si ten arcibiskup dal toľko práce aby monštru z AC poslal adekvátne monštruóznu pozvánku, bolo by odo mňa neslušné aby som im za to osobne nepoďakovala vlastným spôsobom." Otočila svoj pohľad na vojaka. "Nemám pravdu pán od JSDF? Keď už tlmočíte náš rozhovor niekomu na druhej strane vášho telefónu, tak už určite máte predstavu ako doručiť tri dámy na karneval do Londýna tak, aby ste sa nemuseli obávať, že sa tamten príčesok pustí do civilného obyvateľstva. Triskáč by sa určite hodil." Usmiala sa na neho nebezpečne stále pohodlne sediac na svojom mieste. Ten muž si rovno ten telefón znovu priložil k uchu, keď ho prestal používať ako novinár mikrofón zachytávajúci prednes dákej celebrity.

Jej spoločníčka zrejme pristúpila na rodiaci sa plán, ktorý kapitánka ich týmu za pochodu snovala, ale i tak mala dáke výhrady, ktoré bolo nutné vysloviť. "Aby bolo super jasné, ja nemienim nastúpiť do rakety! Moje schopnosti sú v tomto bode kvalitne proti tomuto nápadu."

Popoluška zbledla do biela, až jej bledá pokožka skutočne vyzerala ako biela. "Myslím, že som sa práve pocikala."

.

"To bola jednorazová vec a až také strašné to nebolo! Pritom pochybujem, že by takú vec bežne mali na letiskách." Odpovedala krátkovláske než pokynula tým dvom pánom. "Fajn. Keď už sme v tom: Zožeňte pre ňu plienky! Nemám v úmysle sa zaťažovať tým, že ju to chytí v nesprávnu chvíľu."

"To aby som si super rýchlo niečo zajedala pre posilnenie skôr než z toho bude ďalšia naháňačka. Čo majú vlastne k jedlu?" Vzala do rúk prospekt s pokrami.

"Mohla by som vás opustiť?" Pokúsila sa ich momentálne najmladšia členka o vycúvanie ale hnedovlásky jej zborovo odpovedali že nie.

.

Preto si drobná blondína nepozorovane siahla na svoju baretku na hlave, keď sa obe na ňu nedívali. Stiahnutím tejto čiapky do tváre aktivovala čarovný kruh ukrytý na vnútornej strane a pomocou čarovnej formuly zoslala na seba pred pripravené kúzlo. Zaleskla sa akoby bola zo skla, či glazúry a Rázom jej nebolo, stala sa neviditeľnou.

.

Ibaže Mugino sa obzrela na prázdne sedadlo, pretože niečo upútalo jej pozornosť. "Hej, Kinuhata to sa ako skutočne zneviditeľnila, alebo sa zas niekto pokúša o nevhodné vtipy s hakovaním, či čo?"

"To je jedna kvalitná neviditeľnosť, ktorá by sa super šikla nejednej celebrite ak by sa potrebovala vytratiť. Musí to byť jej tromfová karta, ale zaiste si super trúfa, keď si mysli že sa jej podarí takto ujsť."

.

Mugino siahla ponad prázdne sedadlo do prázdna. Avšak niečo tam uchytila a nešetrne to stiahla/ švihla naspäť na sedadlo. Blondína musela zvoliť prelezenie sedadla pred podlezením, ktoré by bolo jasnou voľbou, ktorú by tie dve skontrolovali asi ako prvú. Lenže nepočítala s tým, že Mugino šla na istotu. Ako tak skĺzla do sedadla, stratila kontrolu nad kúzlom, keď jej baretka skĺzla do jej rúk a dvojica prizerajúcich pánov vyvalili oči keď sa z ničoho nič znovu objavila. Dievčina s veľmi vynervovaným výrazom pohliadla na dlhovlasú hnedovlásku. "Ako?"

"Tvoja neviditeľnosť oklame ľudské oči a možno i kamery, ale skutočný lovec sa nespolieha len na tieto dve zdroje informácií. Nevýhodou tvojej techniky zrejme je, že to pravdepodobne malo efekt i na teba a musela si teda ísť na slepo a po pamäti. Avšak kompletne ti uniká čo som zač. Každý kto proti mne bojoval ma nenazval krajšie než monštrum. Mala by som sa ti asi poriadne predstaviť. Som číslo štyri na liste tých na piatej úrovni: Mugino Shizuri čiže: ' _Meltdowner_ '.

Kinuhata bola nervózna. "Avšak Mugino aký máš plán s tým príčeskom sledujúci vlak? Nemyslím si že by sa to dalo jednoducho vyriešiť tým, že sa vystrčíš z otvorených dverí vlaku a budeš to ostreľovať. Už od opisu mi je super jasné, že sa musíme dostať k základni tamtoho a zlikvidovať koreň aby to uvädlo. Ale z idúceho vlaku jednoducho nebudeš mať dobrí uhol, pokiaľ totálne nezničíš trať. Ak vystúpime a ty sa mýliš v tom že to pôjde po nás, ale namiesto toho pôjde po vlaku, ktorý super rozseká na kúsky, tak to peknú zbierku ľudí zabolí u srdca."

.

Mugino sa nebezpečne usmiala. "Tak si overme našu teóriu a pokúsme sa to naštvať. Uvidíme či to má dáky zoznam priorít. Dokonca tú máme vhodného pozorovateľa, ktorý nám povie ako si vedieme. Tak teda ideme." Siahla po blondíne, ktorá sa znovu snažila o útek tým, že sa pokúsi zosunúť na zem a stratiť sa pod sedadlo. Ibaže hnedovláska na to nedbala a pri tom ako vstala, vzala tú túlavú ovečku znovu pod pazuchu, aby sa náhodou nezabehla. Pritom plne ignorovala jej zdrvený uslzený výraz.

Krátkovláska vstala tiež. "Ty si jednoducho mala už po krk že sa nič nedeje, že áno? To máš v pláne páliť cez zadný kokpit po tej veci pokiaľ nenastane zmena ako napríklad príchod od stanice?" Ako sa tak trojica vydala nazad vlaku ignorovala pohľady plné obáv od okolitých cestujúcich. "Ak to má byť metóda ako sa dostať do správneho uhľa aby si to mohla rozložiť jedným vrzom, tak sa ti to môže super rýchlo vypomstiť ak ten vlas pošle úder na spoj vozňa a napríklad poslať celý vagón do vzduchu."

Vojak so sprievodcom prepadali panike a urýchlene s niekým telefonovali.

.

Ako tak prechádzali jednotlivými vozňami druhej triedy, panika medzi cestujúcimi začínala byť znateľná. Po väčšinou nervózny študenti postávali tak neposedne až začínali blokovať stredovú uličky.

Samozrejme to začalo veľmi vadiť Mugino. "Z cesty a sklapnite decká! Prechádza Level-5."

Na to zas protestovala Kinuhata kráčajúca za ňou. "To azda nemyslíš vážne! Nechceš tak náhodou super použiť miestny rozhlas aby si o tom informovala každého ak by ťa náhodou prepočuli na prvý raz? Povedať im, že pokiaľ to chcú prežiť nech si super ľapnú na zadoky a nech čušia na svojich miestach? Načo sa potom zastavovať len u cestujúcich a cez televízne vysielanie rovno oznámiť celému svetu, kde sa práve nachádzame? To by sme potom mohli rovno zvolať tlačovú besedu s autogramiádou." Sipela na kapitánku. "Začínam mať podozrenie, že každý zo sedmičky má o koliesko viacej, ktoré ich núti priam prahnúť po exotickom boji, ktorý je tak mimo škálu, že sa to nedá označiť inak ako katastrofou."

.

"Čo sa ti nezdá? Azda by si nepredpokladala, že by dáka krehká kvetina, ktorá nemá v úmysle sa namáhať, prekonať sa pred prekážkou ktorá by ju zastavila ak by nebola ochotná pokoriť vlastné hranice, by niekedy dokázala zvládnuť dostať sa na Lelel-5. Azda si nezabudla na pôvod vlastnej schopnosti, že nie? Navyše pokiaľ tá vec skutočne cieli významné ciele z repertoára Akademického mesta, tak by nám jej likvidácia mohla aj niečo vyniesť."

"Poznám ťa natoľko aby som vedela kedy ta peniaze a odmeny ani v najmenšom nezaujímajú. Ani ta nenapadlo, že by ' _niekto_ ' po tebe chcel aby si uhradila škody ktorá tá vec napácha, keď s ňou zatočíš? Nehovoriac o tom že si normálovia žijúci mimo ' _Gakuen-Toshi_ ' poriadne naložia do gatí, keď vzhliadnu tú spúšť čo tu po tebe zostane." Zdesené výrazy niektorých cestujúcich boli ako palivo rozpaľujúce zanietenosť u ' _Meltdowner_ 'u, čož vytáčalo ' _Offense Armor_ ': "Hej, ty si to super užívaš, že áno? Bez ohľadu na metódu vystúpenia z rýchlovlaku za jeho jazdy, tých 300 kilometrov v hodine je na moju schopnosť priveľa. A pochybujem že sa vytasíš s raketovým pohonom po ktorom bude ten štupeľ ešte k niečomu."

.

Ako sa dalo predpokladať, z vlakového rozhlasu sa predsa len ozvalo oznámenie: Že kvôli výnimočnej situácií vlak v nasledujúcej stanici nestojí. Všetci cestujúci boli vyzvaný aby disciplinovane vyčkali na svojich miestach, že danú situáciu už rieši JSDF. V rámci vzniknutej situácie, až bude vlak vchádzať do stanice, dôjde k náhlemu rapídnemu pribrzdeniu, ale následne vlak znovu rapídne zrýchli. Preto nech sa nik nepokúša vystupovať.

Spomínaný príslušník daných síl dohnal trojicu, keď sa prakticky bez námahy a hanbi vlámali do kabíny rušňovodiča na konci vlaku, aby si urobili lepší náhľad na ten príčesok ktorý naháňal vlak. Snažil sa im vysvetliť, že za pár minút vlak spomalí natoľko aby mali krátke okno na vyskočenie z vlaku. Avšak nemôže im nikto garantovať či to spomalenie bude dostatočne.

Blondína nesená v podpazuší ako vrece, či ovečka, zrazu začala nariekať a púšťať krokodílie slzy ako malé dievčatko. Samozrejme si tým získala pozornosť a vojak mal zrazu výraz plný obáv. Avšak Mugino na to nedala. "Tak to je zatiaľ tvoja najlepšia ' _úniková taktika_ ' s ktorou si sa až doteraz vytiahla. Na druhú stranu ti uniká, že v tebe čítam ako v otvorenej knihe. Čas sa dať do práce." Natiahla ruku k prednému oknu a naokolo nej sa zjavili zelené ' _Orby_ '/ bludičky. Drobec sa posťažovala že to nehrá, ale to už z tých bludičiek vystrelili zelené lúče neutrónov jej ' _MeltDownu_ ', ktorý vlastne rozkladá atómy na častice. Lúče ako laser okamžite prepálili predné sklo a zasiahli tú ' _vec z vlasov_ ', prepáliť diery priamo cez ne. Jej technika po seba zanechávala na skle i cieli samotnom, oranžové stopy po roztavení a spálení.

.

Netrvalo dlho a dané okno sa roztrieštilo. V kabíne nastal prievan, ktorý hrozil že vyhodí z nej všetko čo nie je pribité von na trať. Dlhovláska vykročila o krok vpred, zaprúc sa nohou o pult aby získala lepšiu pozíciu pripraviac sa na priame bombardovanie/ ostreľovanie cieľa. Blondína v jej podpazuší si musela prichytiť vlastnú baretku aby o ňu neprišla. Zato krátkovláska nezáživne s rukami vo vačkoch pozerala cez otvor na tú ' _vec_ '. Zato vojak zoči-voči šialenosti aká tu bola naňho bez varovania vyvalená dostal šok a od poryvu vetru vrazil vlastným chrbtom o stenu než sa zosunul k zemi na zadok. Zúrivý prievan prinútil nejednu sukňu v kabíne tancovať vo výške, ale ako džentlmen sám usúdil, že tento detail nebude radšej vyťahovať, keď sú dámy plne zaneprázdnené.

Zelené lúče znovu vyšľahli a tento raz to bolo ako nožnice, ktoré strihali neposedné vlasy. Nakoniec ich ale prešvihla v rade zo strany na stranu ako sekeru utnúc celú tú vec od základu. Ozvalo sa neprirodzené bolestné zastonanie/ zavitie a celá tá vec sa stratila pod zem.

.

Dámy boli skeptické. "Dostali sme to?"

"Nie, ako sa dalo predpokladať nie je to dačo jednoduché, čo by sa dalo tak ľahko zneutralizovať. Akurát to prerozdeľuje zdroje ku ktorým má prístup, pretože to natrafilo na protivníka na ktorého jeho súčasná forma nestačí a tak sa zrejme snaží adaptovať. Pravdepodobne zmení celú svoju stratégiu z prenasledovania s nabodnutím na kôl za použitia hrubej sily, na niečo v čom použije širokú škálu metód na zničenie cieľa, ktorý sa rozhodol bojovať."

"Super, dokázala si toho magického ' _BOTa_ ' nasrdiť, tak ako si plánovala. To aby som si zohnala pukance."

.

Vlak sa otriasol ako začal náhle spomaľovať v náznaku vjazdu do stanice. Tak sa trojica vydala smerom k dverám, ktoré im bledý sprievodca otvoril. Vlak spomalil na toľko až mohli nonšalantným štýlom vystúpiť, ako keby ich netrápilo, že vlak je stále v pohybe. Samozrejme zatiaľ čo Mugino sa elegantne vyšvihla von spomaliť na nulu po pár expresných krokoch. Zato Kinuhata voľným krokom vyšla von, absolútne si nič nerobiac z náporu vetra ktorý ju zasiahol, dosiahnuc nulu na rýchlosti s rukami stále vo vačkoch, jednoducho tým strnula ako socha.

.

Ako vlak začal akcelerovať a oni sa ocitli osamote na prázdnej stanici a ešte pustejšom nástupišti po tom čo prednostne všetkých evakuovali, objavil sa aj ich nezvaný hosť. Kúsok od nich zo stredu platformy s kamennou dlažbou vyrazil prameň blonďavých vlasov ako nejaký vlasový démon, strom, či chápadlo. Naraz to sformovalo humanoidnú formu silno pripomínajúcu sochu ženského anjela v životnej veľkosti, s príťažlivou figúrou a s krížom za hlavou znázorňujúci svätožiaru.

Drobec vykysol. "Tak toto rozpráši všetky pochybnosti. Takéto zvrátené prevedenie anjelskej symboliky musí jednoznačne pochádzať od tej zvrhlej Angličanky. Čo ju ale viedlo k útoku na celú planétu, skrz tieto autonómne bábky? Pochybujem, že by kráľovná Elizard vydala takéto nariadenie. I keď,-- druhá princezná s militaristickými maniermi by mohla."

.

Anjel vydal priam zvieraco beštiálne zavytie a bol hrubo prerušený keď ho lúče ' _MeltDownu_ ' preťali v pol. Následne obe oddelené časti zaplavilo nepretržité ostreľovanie spaľujúc tú vec na prach, zatiaľ čo Mugino samotná pochodovala k tej veci. Keď už tej veci zostávali len trosky základu stále sa snažiac sformovať svoju podobu, #4[ _čílso štyri_ ] roztiahlo jeden orb ako bublinu v plný zelený kruh a ten natlačila na to monštrum zatlačiac ho naspäť do diery. Skoro ako keď natlačíte zátku do výlevky drezu. Ibaže túto zátku poslala kvalitne na dol do hlbín zeme k potenciálnym vlasovým korienkom.

.

Samozrejme #4 sršalo nespokojnosťou, keď sa nič nedialo. Naklonila sa ponad dieru a zajačala do nej. "Si myslíš že si nevšimnem! Ak mi niečo chceš, aspoň sa dostav osobne a nepoužívaj dáke retardované bábiky ako sprostredkovateľa!! Načo sú potom telefóny?!!" Ako tak zazerala do tichej temnoty a stále sa nič nedialo obrátila svoju pozornosť na drobca neseného po jej boku. "Hej, kedy sa to vráti?"

"Eh nemyslím si, že by ta líška premazaná všetkým masťami proti vráskam sa zdržovala s cieľom ktorý sa dokáže brániť útoku istej metódy, pre ktorú je ako jeho prirodzený nepriateľ. Pokiaľ celý tento ťah s automatickým kúzlom má za úlohu zredukovať a rozhodiť bojovú silu potenciálneho protivníka, tak by bolo nelogické plytvať časom na figúrku ktorá je voči tomu imúnna. Avšak logicky jednému dôjde, že nakoniec sa predsa len jej protivníci otrasú s počiatočného šoku, prestanú trúchliť a preorganizujú sa s tým že vytiahnu po tom kto za to môže. Takže jediné čo mi prichádza na um je, že tento globálny útok je len nevyhnutný úskok pre získanie času, kedy sa už nemusí schovávať za maskou samaritána, aby mohla nerušene niekde vykonať šach mat po ktorom už nebude záležať kto sa jej postaví. Ak by to nebola pravda tak v opačnom prípade sa načisto zbláznila a niekto ju nakoniec pošle k zemi. Pretože nepredpokladám, že by sa ktokoľvek iný dotkol tejto mnohonásobne prevrátenej zvrátenosti, po ktorej by sa každý na moment zastavil, položiac si otázku: ' _To čoho sa to vlastne účastným?_ '" [ _Fuck this shit, I'm out!_ ]

"Super skvelé, ďalšie médium ako Takitsubo, bonusovo zmiešaná s ukecanou Frendou. Je mi celkom jasné, že tu vec vnímaš viac než mi, ale dopredu ti hovorím, že super nemám záujem sa dostať na tvoju úroveň. Pripomenula si mi isté decko čo neustále nahlas bľabotalo tajné informácie ako dáke pokazené rádio. Obzvlášť nebezpečné ak sú to údajne nikde nezaznamenané dôverné informácie, kohokoľvek kto je nablízku.

Trojica dám nebola jediná ktorá vyskočila z vlaku. Keď vojak videl ako bez zaváhania vystúpili, vyskočil za nimi tiež. Ale na rozdiel od nich aby sa pri doskoku nezranil, musel sa zvaliť na zem a zastavil sa až po niekoľkých kotúľoch. Teraz už ale bol na nohách a s niekým komunikoval cez telefón. "Prepáčte dámy ale musím s vami niečo prebrať. V tomto mestečku vyčíňa podobný prízrak aký ste práve-- ' _porazili_ '. Vami prezentovaná teória by vysvetľovalo prečo tá vec ignoruje funkcionárov či očividne dôležité zariadenia či inštitúcie a zameralo sa to na prvý pohľad nepodstatnú osobu, ktorá sa zmohla len na útek. Tak či onak obchodná štvrť je pod útokom a bol som poverený vás požiadať, aby ste sa o to postarali."

.

"Pozrime sa tohto lokaja [ _poslíček_ ]. Skutočne sa nás drží i bez toho aby sme mu to museli nakázať. Normálne by i Hamazura čakal niekde bokom pokiaľ ho nezavoláme."

Blondína sklesla na nálade, dúfajúc že ju zloží bokom ako dáku batožinu.

"Nie, normálne už by si super po ňom jačala, že kde je to auto, ktoré už mal zaobstarať."

Veľmi úctivo pripomenul, že je to len pár minút chôdze a daná vec či obeť to mala nasmerované na túto stanicu.


	2. Chapter 2

A tak, o jeden príchod na druhé miesto činu, neskôr.

.

Provizórny tým ' _ITEM_ ' dorazili na námestie kde sa ' _istá_ ' Loli blondína s baretkou na hlave s dlhými blond vlasmi a šialeným úsmevom, postavila oponentovi [ _kúzelnej technike_ ] ktorá sa ju snažila nabodnúť/ zabodnúť. Frenda Seiverun, ako bývalí člen ' _ITEM_ ' bola skúseným bojovníkom, lovcom ľudí a expertom v náhlej reaktívnej chémií špecializujúci sa na pokladanie výbušnín a nástrah. Navyše bola natoľko šialená aby neváhala používať výbušniny v pästnom súboji. Nehovoriac o tom, že je vtipkár neváhajúc použiť akékoľvek triky.

Keď Frende došlo, že nestihne nasadnúť na sekundu vypočítateľný vlak, ktorý by ju odviezol do bezpečia, pretože čírou náhodou nebol tentoraz vypočítateľný, prerušila svoj útek a zaútočila na príčesok. Pár výbuchov stačilo na zatočenie s tým monštrom z hlbín. Avšak veľmi rýchlo si uvedomila do akej kaše sa to dostala, keď tie vlasy vanúce z pod zeme prešli do svojej druhej formy.

Pokúsila sa dať znovu na útek a za pomoci odhodenej dymovej bomby/granátu začmudila soche výhľad. Ale ten anjel spustil útok rezacím lúčom, ktorý šiel neomylne priamo na cieľ, rozprášiac dymovú clonu, ako keby to malo iné zameriavanie než za pomoci očí. Ešte že za pomoci inštinktu uskočila do strany a vyhla sa tak prebodnutiu. Lenže ako sa snažila udržať balans anjel vypálil strelu, ktorá dopadla na dlažbu k jej nohám a priam rozorvala zem pod ňou. Následný výbuch ju poslal preletieť sa vzduchom.

Ako tak letela vzduchom, už by jeden očakával, že bude bez milosti zasiahnutá. Avšak tá ' _vec_ ' vyčkávala, akoby čakala až najskôr bolestne dopadne na zem a tam ju dorazí. Dievčina zaťala zuby, snažiac sa vymyslieť čo ďalej.

Ibaže v mysli sa jej vybielilo v okamžiku, keď okolo nej prebzučal zelený lúč ktorý u zemi uťal tú sochu so spaľujúcim efektom a tá sa zvalila na zem ako uťatý strom. Dievčina vyvalila oči a priam zabudla na svoj pád. Preto bolestne dopadla na zem ako dáke odhodené vrece, padnúce do kúdolu dymu. Vypľula trocha krvi a dáke zranenie na jej ramene sa otvorilo, což sa prejavilo na skrvavení jej oblečenia. Od zeme ponad vlastnú dymovú clonu uzrela ako väčšia zelená guľa či skôr bublina, oblúkom dopadla na pozostatky sochy ktorá sa chystala znovu sformovať ako niečo živého, ale rázom to bolo spálené na popol až k pomyselnému koreňu, ukrytého pod dlažbou.

.

Ako sa tak snažila na zemi posadiť započula známe hlasy, ale jej myseľ bola otrasená šokom aby dokázala na to zareagovať. Zmohla sa len na nechápavý výraz zatiaľ čo si držala skrvavené rameno. Tak ani nemohla dávať akúkoľvek pozornosť dvojici plus jedna a prívesok ktorá k nej pristúpila. [ _Shizuri, Saiai, Popoluška a Vojak_ ]

"Hej, vyzerá to, že tentoraz nám to vážne hodilo bonus ktorý stojí za to. Ahoj, Frenda! Dlho sme sa nevideli."

"Super, sa s tým nemazlíš, týmto tempom to bude ako hon na líšky. Inač, ahoj, Frenda!"

"Bez ohľadu ako moc si namýšľate z toho aký ste cool, musíte brať v ohľad že tá zelená technika jej voči tým vlasom doslova prirodzený nepriateľ. Inač deva na zemi, pokiaľ ti to ešte aspoň trošku šrotuje, mala by si vypadnúť pokiaľ máš ešte možnosť."

"Skutočne to vyzerá že extrémne razantný prístup je to pravé voči týmto prízrakom aspoň o tom hovoria jednotlivé správy. Avšak je znepokojujúce ako si to vyberá slabšie ciele, než sa to pustí do silnejšieho. Dúfam že si to nevyžiada zbytočné obete."

.

Frende popadla sánka až na dol keď konečne upútala svoj pohľad na Saiai, Shizuri, neznámu blondínu v jej podpazuší a niekoho kto sa hodil do role lokaja / poslíčka. Mugino, tak ako prvú blondínu, tak aj tu druhú vzala pod voľnú pazuchu, takže teraz už mala dve blond ' _Loli_ ' a niesla ich ako farmár mladé ovečky. V tento moment sa už Frende prepol dáky spínač a ona konečne začala reagovať. "Hej!! To akože žiadne ' _Čo? Ako? Prečo?_ ', alebo ' _WTF?_ ' Jednoducho ideme ďalej, ako keby som sa vrátila z dovolenky?!"

"Dá rozum, že si zaručene pre mňa mala pripravenú dáku jedinečnú únikovú stratégiu, ktorá aspoň raz na mňa bude zafunguje. Nemá zmysel sa pozastavovať nad tým ako si to zvládla, keď to fungovalo."

"Zrejme nemáš poňatia čo za super nezmysli sa udiali zatiaľ čo si bola preč, tak ti to poviem rovno. Také niečo ako ' _zaručene musí byť mŕtvy_ ' je už v dnešnej dobe v super pase."

Ich príručný detektor už aj jačal ďalšie varovanie. "Hej!!, prichádza mohutný nárast magickej energie. Nech to čo príde ďalšie bude čokoľvek predchádzajúca verzia je oproti tomu slabý odvar."

Vojak zlostne zovrel päsť zúriac nielen nad vlastnou bezbrannosťou. "Tento teroristický útok je vážne zákerný pokiaľ tretia forma má za cieľ zlikvidovať bojovú silu, ktorá je schopná sa tomu brániť. Toto má byť novodobá forma prvotnej fáze prekvapivej invázie? To čo za armádu používa takéto niečo?"

.

Otriasla sa zem a zem v strede námestia bola rozrazená diera, keď z pod dlažby vyrazilo nehorázne množstvo blond vlasov, ako nejaké liany poliate super hnojivom s okamžitým efektom. Rašilo toho toľko, že to vyrástlo do výšky niekoľkoposchodovej budovy. Samozrejme to znovu formovalo podobu sochy so svätožiarou, ale tentoraz v nehorázne majestátnej forme archanjela.

.

Frenda dívajúc sa na ten kolos už nevedela čo ďalej. "Teraz vážne, to do čoho som sa to priplietla??!! V bočných uličkách mi bolo lepšie!!"

Samozrejme Mugino už od počiatku pálila na tú vec ' _MeltDownerom_ ', ale tá vec bola skrátka príliš masívna aby to malo naň významnejší efekt. Dokonca po tom hodila i tú bublinu nasmerujúc ju na dieru. Ale socha zo svojich prameňov stvorila dáky rytiersky štít ktorý nadobudol priam zlatej žiari. Až sa tie dva útvary stretli podnietilo to explóziu zničiac ako štít tak i bublinu. "Hej, povedala si že je to autonómna bábka, tak prečo sa to snaží uhýbať, ako keby to nemalo len pozorovateľa ale pilota?"

"Vážne sú toto všetko vlasy? Super sa mi nechce predstaviť, že by to mal niekto napojené na hlavu."

"Samozrejme, že tá úskočná líška sa nebude obťažovať z podradnými cieľmi. Vnuknúť protivníkom, že majú nádej na výhru. Nechať ich zoskupiť v protiútoku a prísť sa nechať odstrániť z hracej plochy, je niečo čo má v obľube. Myslím že túto napumpovanú verziu môže naraz zoslať len v obmedzenom množstve. Tak sa dalo predpokladať, že s nimi počká, až sa ukáže vhodný ciel ktorý by stál za jej pozornosť."

Vojak siahol po zbrani ale nestihol ju ani namieriť a krátkovláska mu zastala cestu, gestom mu naznačiac že nech sa o nič nepokúša. V ten moment s nespokojným výrazom priznal, že má príliš malý kaliber na tamto.

.

Mugino ktorej došlo, že táto socha bude poriadne vzdorovať odhodila záťaž z vlastných rúk. Prakticky tie dve hodila Kinuhate a tomu vojakovi čo sa ich ešte stále držal. "Je čas si vyhrnúť rukávy!"

Zatiaľ čo tí dvaja odbehli bokom. Rázom sa vo vzduchu zablyskla jej herná karta. Vlastne to bola jej tajná zbraň ktorá okamžite dokázala vyvážiť nedostatky vychádzajúce z jej schopnosti. Zložená bola z menších lesklých trojuholníkových polygónov z dákych na pohľad až priam vesmírnych materiálov. Ako náhle ten nástroj zasiahla jedným zo svojich lúčov, tá karta sa rozpadla na jednotlivé trojuholníky, rozdeliac ten lúč na záplavu menších, ktoré zasypali to monštrum v náhodnom vzorci ako laserová brokovnica, spaľujúc čo sa dá.

Avšak všetko bolo len povrchové poškodenie a úpale vlasy ihneď dorastali zapĺňajúc prázdne miesta, doplňujúc masu. Anjel ktorý rástol tak moc, až prakticky vyčnieval ponad okolité budovy námestia ako dáka mýtická príšera ala ' _Godzila_ ', vydal hromové zvolanie/ zavytie. Zo svojho čela zoslal na #4 vlastný lúč žltej farby.

.

Shizuri roztiahla jednu svoju guľu/ ' _orb_ ' do kruhového štítu, ktorý ten prichádzajúci lúč zachytil a s prskaním ho ' _spaľoval?_ '.

Lenže nepretržitý výpad od anjela začal centimeter po centimetri ohýbať štít z ' _MeltDownu_ ' a tlačiť ho na jeho majiteľku.

.

Hnedovláska neochotne ustúpila o krok aby nebola ' _rozložená na atómy_ ' vlastnou technikou zatlačenou na ňu. Utvorila ďalší ' _orb_ ' a ten nechala značne podstúpiť od svojho teľa zatiaľ čo sa kryla za svoj štíť. Až ten orb bol vo vhodnej pozícií, vypálila z neho lúč na čelo súpera s cieľom preseknúť ho krížom krážom. Až sa jej zelený lúč stretol s miestom z ktorého pochádzal ten žltý nastala výbušná reakcia. Presne ako keď sa upchá vodná tryska a tlak vody pri snahe o únik roztrhá čo môže, tak i v tomto prípade nastala mohutná explózia ktorá roztrhala tomu kolosu hlavu. Mugino sa zlostila. "Nemysli si že ma porazíš v hre s lasermi, keď je to moja domáca doména!" A zatiaľ čo sa tá hlava obnovovala hodila ten svoj štít ako frizby disk a prvým preletom zo strany na stranu, tomu podrezala hrdlo vznikajúcej hlavy zaboriac sa do polky krku. Než sa ten disk stihol rozplynúť, s gestikulovaním rukami ktoré hraničili s tanečnými pohybmi, frizby urobilo ďalšie kolo a tentoraz tomu uťalo celú hlavu. Samotný kus vlasov padol na námestie ako mŕtva hmota. Náhle Mugino nadobudla výraz démona. Voči tej veci začala až tak bez milosti, že jeden sa musel zamyslieť kto je tu démonom, z toho obra usekávala kus po kuse, ako laserová píla, ktorá opracováva kus surového materiálu. Jedna taká odťatá ruka svojím pádom zdemolovala dáke to posedenie so stolmi a stoličkami.

.

Zvyšok provizórneho týmu ustúpil kúsok nazad, kryjúc sa za dáke odpočívadlo s miestnou zeleňou so živým plotom a lavičkami. Blondínky boli posadené na lavičku zatiaľ čo hnedovláska s vojakom vykukli spoza úkrytu na to monštrum.

"Super to vyzerá, že tentoraz ťaháme za výrazne kratší koniec. Nemyslím si že Mugino sama o sebe toto dá. Musíme super niečo vymyslieť zatiaľ čo nám kupuje čas."

"My-- myslím, že toto si vyžaduje neodkladný letecký útok od nášho letectva. Len dúfam že situácia nie je všade tak zúfala ako tu a ' _JSDF_ ' nie je plne vyťažené."

Lenže Frenda bola otravne skeptická na vojakove vyhlásenie. "Bojovala som s tým a rovno ti hovorím: Zabudni na to že vaša armáda dokáže viac než poskytnúť viacej cieľov. V okamihu keď sa to už nemusí zaťažovať s hľadaním a prenasledovaním vhodných cieľov, tak sa z toho stala veža ktorá znesie skazu na každého v dosahu jej radaru. Ten samozrejme dokáže zachytiť i tých ktorý sa snažia zostať pod radarom nezachytený. Takže tie vaše lietajúce hračky pôjdu k zemi ako podpálené papierové lietadielka." Začala sa rozčuľovať. "Tá zatratená vec v tejto forme nebude váhať rozprášiť celé toto mestečko aby sa dostal i k osobe, ktorá sa zakope pod zem. Jediná možnosť je odpáliť to do vzduchu, než to bude mať čas odpáliť nás. Avšak v súčasnom stave nemám nič čo by na to malo významnejší efekt." Vyzeralo to, že zranenia ktoré utrpela sa konečne ozvali keď upadal jej adrenalín ktorý ju doteraz držal na nohách a razom tuhla únavou. "K čomu je to vôbec? Ak to neurobí ten netvor, tak tí dementi, ale Mugino určite. Jediné čo mi ostáva je zostať sedieť na lavičke a aspoň v pokoji počkať na koniec."

V kontraste oproti s prvou Loli blondínou, Popoluška sediaca vedľa nej veľmi rýchlo naberala odhodlanie to nevzdať, ako by sa preberala z letargie. "To znamená že ide o služobníka chaosu a nemá význam držať sa späť. Keď samostatne nemáme žiadnu možnosť konkurovať a hromadný protiútok iba posilní formulu automatického kúzla, tak jednoducho postačí ak navýšime schopnosti tamtej šelmy. Mohli by sme vytvoriť niečo čo bude dostatočne silné aby to prešlo tou obranou." Pokúšala sa povzbudiť/ motivovať zranenú blondínu, ale žiadaný efekt malo až jej jednoduché uzdravovacie kúzlo. Priložila na Frendu svoje dlane a zatiaľ čo po Francúzky niečo spievala, modrá žiara sa z jej rúk rozšírila do celého teľa pacienta. Samozrejme zranená blondína spoznala čo to na ňu tá druhá používa utrúsiac poznámku o uzdravovacom kúzle a neveriacky pozrela na svoju baretkovú kolegyňu.

.

Mugino, svojimi neprestávajúcimi útokmi ktoré zabraňovali tomu kolosu sa skompletizovať do bodu až mohol použiť ' _svoj_ ' laser, musela dožrať toho anjela do bodu, až začal používať samostatný prameň vlasov ako živé chápadlo k podlým výpadom. Z popadaných kúskov hrivy uplietol príčeskový provizórny bič a ním švihol na dotierajúceho útočníka. Lenže Mugino má pod svojou nádhernou kožou a telom modelky kybernetické implantáty ako dôsledok istého zranenia. Presnejšie jedna jej ruka a časť jednej nohy a jedno oko sú kybernetické náhrady. Karate kopmi a údermi o rýchlosti s akou sa bežný užívateľ karate nemôže merať odrážala výpady zatiaľ čo nedožičila svojmu hlavnému cieľu priestor na odpočinok a ďalej ho bombardovala utínať sem tam tu a tamto.

.

Kinuhata pri pohľade na ten súboj si neodpustila aby si z bledého vojaka neutiahla. "Ďalší super dôkaz ako dnešné moderné armády sveta mimo akademické mesto sú tak super v pase. Vliezť do toho boja teraz len navýši počet útokov s ktorými sa budeme musieť vysporiadať." Krátkovláska si dožičila času aby sa na tie dve Lolity pozrela. "Samozrejme že zdravotník je teraz na nezaplatenie, keď tým špecializovaný na rýchlostný lov previnilcov čo vystrčia hlavu z radu sa ocitne v obložení. Pokiaľ sa strelec, stopár, tank a mág, nemôžu spoliehať že im lokaj [ _poslíček_ ] zaistí chrám, tak je prirodzené do týmu pribrať klerika i keby sme ho museli všade vláčiť zo sebou ako vrece. Super sa mi nechce veriť, že by to Mugino domyslela až tak ďaleko. Musí tu byť dáke vysvetlenie ak to nie je všetko náhodou."

Vojak s údivom vyvalil oči keď okomentoval ako dlhovlasá hnedovláska skombinovala viacej lúčov do jedného mohutného.

Blond dievčatá sediac na lavičke o niečom klebetili vo francúzštine tak zanietenie až pripomínali dvojicu najlepších kamarátok, či dvojicu spriaznených duší čo sa práve našli. Pravdepodobne veľmi rýchlo našli spoločnú tému.

.

Čochvíľa sa boj začal nepríjemne stupňovať, keď obom protivníkom v potýčke dochádzala trpezlivosť.

Krátkovláska sa znovu otočila k dievčatám, ktoré stihli rozobrať miestne pouličné osvetlenie a informačný panel oberúc ich o cenné suroviny pre vlastné účely. Pozostatky po ďalšej elektronike a jej komponentoch váľajúcich sa po zemi, dali predstavu že ak by sa takáto úroveň recyklácie uviedla do praxe vo svetovom meradle možno by to znamenalo koniec globálnemu znečisteniu. Tak či onak kombinovali látky v zmysle alchymije popierajúcej nielen zákony chémie, ale i fyziky. Kinuhata sa na nich ozvala že nech už pripravili čokoľvek je už pomaly čas sa s tým vytiahnuť.

Do rúk jej natlačili kôpku skoro herných kariet s nádychom takpovediac vesmírnych sklených materiálov s odôvodnením, že to získa dosť času, aby pripravili hlavnú metódu ako sa o to postarať. Po týchto slovách odbehli k blízkemu zaparkovanému autu a bez zaváhania sa nielen do neho nielen vlámali, ale priamo ho začali rabovať o ' _cenné materiály_ ' s nevídanou efektivitou, ktorú by ste dievčatkám z nižšej strednej, či ešte zo základky nepripisovali.

Vojak sa vydal za nimi a rázom mu došlo, že toto auto patrilo niekomu s kriminálnym zázemím, keď obsahovalo zbrane a iné cennosti ktoré by ste bežne v aute nenašli ako jeho výbavu. Avšak muž dostal ďalšie generačné preplesknutie, keď dievčatá ignorovali všetky očividné zbrane či cennosti a radšej šli po chemikáliách a kovoch akoby mali dáky nákupný zoznam.

.

Kinuhata pozrela na tie karty a s veľmi nespokojným výrazom v tvári sa rozbehla k Mugino. Samozrejme ako náhle sa dostala do pomyselného ringu bola náhle pod útokom hneď niekoľkých prameňov vlasov s ostrým bodcom snažiacich sa ju prepichnúť skrz na skrz. Niektorých odrazila tým, že kopla do kamennej lavičky či smetiaku, ktoré sa následne s nimi zrazili. Ale ako náhle zistila že jej ' _Offense Armor_ ' je účinný na spevnené hroty automaticky zvyšok rozprskla svojimi päsťovkami ako keby to boli výstrely z brokovnice. Preto proti nej Anjel nasadil mohutný zväzok, ktorý na ňu zoslal ako obrovské chápadlo bájneho ' _Krakena_ ' s ktorým by ju zadlávil do zeme. Lenže napla celé svoje telo aby tomu dala päťstovku a chápadlo sa prevalilo nazad. Ledva stihla predať tie karty kapitánke, než to spomínané chápadlo, omotalo strom a vytrhlo ho zo zeme. Ako sa vracalo na naspäť švihlo s ním ako s metlou, či pálkou a krátkovláska sa po zásahu korunou stromu preletela námestím nazad na štartový bod jej behu.

.

Mugino Shizuri stačil len letmý pohľad na prevedenie jednotlivých kariet aby pochopila, že je to kompresná alternatívna k jej vlastným kartám ktoré rozčleňovali jediný lúč na kaleidoskopické bombardovanie. Za použitia jedinej karty z nového setu, oddola až na hor, rozpolila toho obra na dve časti. Samozrejme tomu sa to nepáčilo a so beštiálnym zvolaním/ zavitím sa zlepil dokopy. To už ale ' _Meltdowner_ ' rozpútala peklo na zemi, zatlačiac toho anjela do jasnej defenzívy. Z oblohy pršali útržky žltých vlasov ako by bol u kaderníka zástup obrov.

.

Až sa krátkovláska pridala k blondínam u nebohého auta natlačili jej do rúk niečo čo predtým asi slúžilo ako hasiaci prístroj na hasenie menšieho požiaru, ale zaiste v tomto prípade jeho účel bol opačný. Po obdŕžaní inštrukcií sa znovu vydala na prekážkovú dráhu a znovu čelila automatickému protiútoku i chápadlu zo stromom.

Lenže tentoraz jej dlhovlasá partnerka stojaca vpredu poskytla podporu. Už od pohybu jednotlivých prameňov odhadla, že bábka útočí na niečo za ňou a spravila rýchli proces s nezbednými vlasmi ktoré ohrozovali jej posily.

Tak sa Kinuhata dostala až k diere po predchádzajúcom anjelovi. Moment predtým než vzduchom po vertikále presvišťal mohutný bič, ktorý ju znovu poslal znovu sa preletieť nazad, hodila do spomínanej diery ten hasiaci prístroj.

.

Čo prišlo potom bola mohutná explózia ľadového gejzíru. Z diery do výšky rašil až priam sklenený kus ladu, trhajúc dlažbu ešte viacej. Ako keď nečakane zavíta doba ľadová, tak i táto ľadová kra, či skôr kryštalické zoskupenie z ľadu, neúnavne rástlo do niekoľkoposchodovej výšky ako dáky monolit. Pnutie ľadu sa ozývalo celým námestím. Chladná hmla sa valila z každého póru tohto nového miestneho monumentu dodávajúc tomu priam mesačný svit i za bieleho dňa. A ten mesačný symbol bol hlavným cieľom tohto ťahu. Ak by sa povedalo že ten žltý archanjel predstavuje slnko, teplo a najvyšší poriadok. Tak tá kra by predstavovala mesiac, chlad a vzdor slobody, keď sa bežne mesiac prechádza po oblohe i na poludnie. Tieto dva protichodné koncepty typu ' _Jing a Jang_ ' jednoducho nemôžu byť tak blízko seba, pokiaľ spolu práve netancujú duet. Výrazná rozdielnosť medzi symbolickými teplotami tvorila medzi oboma útvarmi atmosférickú anomáliu pripomínajúca závojovitú oblačnosť, až by jeden mohol predpokladať, že ak sa to nechá tak, čoskoro sa tam utvorí búrkový mrak.

.

Samozrejme keďže jeden útvar bol statický a druhý pohyblivý bolo zrejmé komu to bude vadiť viac. Socha anjela zavila v bolestiach a zvalila sa na opačnú stranu, kde zdemolovala budovu.

.

Nikto sa neobťažoval myslieť si že toto by na porážku toho obra stačilo a tak blondínky pracovali na finálnej metóde kedy pretvorili zvyšok auta na ' _kabriolet_ ' či ' _pickup_ ' bez strechy s dákym plechovým sudom vzadu. S najväčšou pravdepodobnosťou šlo o neúmerne mocnú a nestabilnú bombu. Vojak ktorému pripadla roľa poslíčka/ lokaja čakal na signál od dvojice postávajúcej mimo kolesový stroj. Až ten signál prišiel, tak s vynervovaným výrazom v tvári prišliapol plyn na podlahu a vyrazil na doručenie zásielky.

.

Samozrejme archanjel to nenechal len tak a i vo svojom súčasnom stave vrhol po aute čo mohol. Samozrejme Mugino tie útoky blokovala ako mohla. Lenže v jednom momente sa do cesty vozidlu postavil mohutný prameň vlasov, ktorý vyrástol zo zeme ako koreň stromu a poslal danú bombu v piruete do vzduchu.

Nepripútaný vodič síce ihneď vypadol von, ale ešte tu bola ' _Offense Armor_ ' ktorá sa rozhýbala na panicko hysterické zvolanie Frendy o tom, že ich tá bomba zabije všetkých pokiaľ to vybuchne nad zemou. To auto, čo malo dopadnúť mimo svoj ciel ktorým bol istý otvor medzi žltým a modrím,-- schmatla pred jeho dopadom a švihla s ním ako s vrecom,-- nasmerujúc ho do priepasti ktorá vznikla v diere po archanjelovi, zatiaľ čo sa tlačil na opačnú stranu, aby bol čo najďalej od ľadového obelisku. Samozrejme daný koreň sa zvrtol a švihol, ale zvládol znovu zasiahnuť len Kinuhatu, znovu ju nechal preletieť sa, ale tentoraz s vysokým oblúkom aby s poriadnou silou dopadla zem.

.

Avšak nepodarilo sa zabrániť aby bomba padla hlboko do temnoty.

.

Prešli sekundy.

Keď sa nič nedialo Kinuhata začala v lete jačať. "Nepovedzte mi, že je to zlihávka!" ' _Dud._ '

.

Sama si to vypýtala... Následná explózia ju odhodila do diali tak rázne, až preletela nielen celým námestím, ale i výkladom dákeho vzdialeného obchodu.

Vlastne tá explózia bola tak mohutná, že roztrhala takmer celé námestie. Zem sa vydula. Okná na domoch sa porozbíjali. Dlažba sa vzniesla do povetria. Nasledovaná i mohutnou sochou archanjela. Ten sa na moment vzniesol do povetria ako výbuch utrhol toho obra od zeme. Následne tá socha spadla/ uvädla ako odťatý vrkoč či liána.

.

Nastalo ticho, ktoré bolo po pár sekundách prerušené neľudským priam monštruóznym vreskotom, ktorý sa s predchádzajúcimi zavitiami nedal porovnávať. Skoro ako keby z tej diery mal vyliezť prehistorický dinosaurus ' _Godzila_ ' či sépia ' _Kraken_ ', alebo inkarnácia zla samotná.

Frenda bola tak na nervy, že ešte trošku a začne si trhať vlasy. Priam hystericky jačala: "Nehovorte mi že tá vec má v zálohe štvrté štádium ako prémiovú výhru pre prvého magora ktorému sa podarí poraziť tretie štádium?!!"

Zato Popoluška mala plačlivý výraz ako keby jej došlo ako moc to pokašlala. "Zrejme sme aktivovali výnimočnú vlastnosť a samotný zdroj sa rozhodol že opustí zadanie celosvetového útoku a príde sa s nami porátať osobne."

Na to sa Mugino zaradovala. "Konečne!! Takže sa vám podarilo rozčúliť toho bastarda natoľko aby sa konečne ukázal? Dobrá práca viac si nemôžem priať!"

.

To čo začalo vyliezať z jamy skutočne pripomínalo chápadlovitú morskú príšeru z temných hlbín, len to bolo tvorené z vlasov. Vznieslo sa to do vzduchu ako balón a v strede to malo masívnu hladkú guľu. Jeden by takmer očakával, že sa na tom otvorí obrovské démonické oko, ktoré sa na nich bude z výšky zlovestne dívať a preklínať ich pohľadom.

Vojak ktorý sa k týmu znovu pripojil si neodpustil poznámku o tom, že sa mu pri pohľade na to vybalil príbeh o démonovi z vlasov, ktorý zhodil anjelskú pretvárku zvodnej ženy tesne pred tým než sa začal hostiť na svojej obeti.

Frenda nemala ďaleko od prejavu besnoty a priamo po ňom štekla. "To čo trepeš?! Zákerný démon s telom a tvárou zvodného anjela? Tých je tu kopec, stačí sa len poobzerať!" Poukázala na Mugino, ale tá si toho našťastie pre všetkých nevšimla.

Popoluška ale náhle precitla. "Tak moment! Démon ktorý sa maskuje ako anjel? V tom prípade to nie je akože sa vyvíja či prispôsobuje, alebo prechádza z jedného zdroja na druhý. Je to len trik ako mať stále navrch zatiaľ čo utají fakt, že sa tomu sťahuje slučka okolo krku, keď sa tomu dostávame bližšie a bližšie. Odhodilo to pretvárku anjela ako nejaká démonická cibuľa, ktorá zvliekla svoju vrstvu. Možno je to komplexná chiméra a namiesto celku by sme sa jednoducho mali postarať o konkrétnu vrstvu za vrstvou. Pokiaľ je moja teória správna tak to nemá obranu proti vymietaniu. Za pokus by to stálo."

.

Tá vec omotala svoje pramene vlasou okolo toho monolitu z ľadu. Vôbec si to nevšímalo že ten chlad priam ničí jednotlivé vlasové vlákna ktoré po skrehnutí mrazom sa lámali a trhali. Po omotaní prišlo mocné zovretie ktorým tú vec utrhlo zo zeme. Zdvihlo to do výšky pred seba preklopiac to z vertikálnej do horizontálnej polohy. Potom tak aby všetci protivníci mali naň dobrý výhľad, pramene vlasou sa zlovestne zvinuli okolo monolitu a škrtili ten mesačný symbol presne ako had škrtič škrtí svoju obeť. Za zvuku pnutia ľadu sa tá ľadová kra poddala drveniu a rozpadla sa na kusy. Pritom to monštrum plne ignorovalo, že tie pramene už boli nepoužiteľné. Tento ťah nebol dákou automatickou obranou, útokom, či pascou, ale bol plný hnevu pomsty, ako keby démon samotný chcel povedať obrancom, že im to spočíta.

Mugino to začala ostreľovať lúčmi ale bez väčšieho úspechu.

.

To monštrum rozvetvovalo svoje chápadla do neúmerného množstva menších prameňov s ostrými hrotmi v náznaku, že celé to miesto zaplaví salvou predstavujúci mračno oštepov, či šípov, ktoré prebodnú všetko na námestí. Hodlalo to ukončiť boj jediným výpadom.

.

Dievčatká si vymenili pohľady, prenesúc medzi sebou zopár exotických slov, ktoré zaiste predstavovali dáke názvy. Rázom s odhodlaním vykročili k démonovi s výrazmi pokory. Stľapli dlane k sebe ako modliaci sa pred bohom a melodickým hlasom predniesli modlitbu.

Démon bolestne zavil, keď ho zachvátili plamene, ktoré sa zjavili odnikiaľ.

.

Blondínky kráčajúc vpred, predniesli dáke slová vyháňania/ exorcizmu, natiahnuc k nemu otvorené dlane, ktoré zaplavila prívetivá žiara. 

Démon mohutne vzplanul ako fakľa. Skombinoval pramene v jeden mohutný vrták a zaútočil na dievčatá s tým že ich rozvŕta.

Ale jeho výpad bol zmarený Mugino, ktorá ten vrták nakrájala na plátky a konečne uťala obranné snaženie toho monštra.

.

Ako sa tak obe zastavili pred dierou do temnoty s rukami natiahnutými k nebesiam ako prosebníci, spojili navzájom, jedna ľavú dlaň a druhá pravú dlaň v spoločné zovretie dlaní jednoty. Tými voľnými rukami ukazovákmi a prostredníkmi namierili na cieľ nad nimi ako keby to boli pištole. Potom prišla tá najzákladnejšia kúzelná fráza o ktorej sa verí, že má liečivé vlastnosti. Stala sa základom nielen pre liečenie, očisťovanie, odvracanie kliatby, ale i na zosielanie kúziel, očarovania a kliatby samotnej. "AbrakaDabra."

Ako keď naraz odlúpnete celú vrstvu cibule, tak i tento démon za sprievodu umierajúceho stonu v momente uhorel na prach. To čo po ňom zostalo bola priehľadná bublina. V nej sa nachádzala bábka či zárodok, z bieleho materiálu o ktorom sa nedalo povedať či ide o hmotu, kvapalinu, plyn, alebo prelud. Omotané to bolo jediným dlhým blond vlasom vysokej kvality, ktorého dĺžka musela byť aspoň okolo dvoch metrov. Z hlavy tej bábky povievalo číro biele háro ako keby farba u toho neexistovala a toto bol bezfarebný základ všetkého.

Zelený lúč od Mugino zasiahol tú bublinu a kúsok po kúsku sa prepaľoval cez ten obaľ, v prechádzajúcej verzií priam nepreniknuteľný štít. Až nakoniec prenikol dnu, zasiahol tú babku i ten vlas. To biele čudo sa nezdalo ako keby ho ' _Meltdowner_ ' bol schopný prepáliť. Skoro ako keby jeho základ nebol z atómov ktoré by ' _štiepič atómov v neutrónovom prúde_ ' dokázal rozložiť na častice, ale dáka látka vyhýbajúca sa zákonom fyziky ako napríklad ' _temná hmota_ '. Lenže ako náhle sa prepálil ten blond vlas, bábka sa rozpleskla ako balónik napustený vodou. Samotná bublina sa konečne rozpleskla akoby bola z mydla. Obe sa rozpustili/ vytratili do vetra. To isté platilo i pre sochu archanjela z blond vlasov, ktorá sa rozpustila do vetru veľmi rýchlo.

Iba ten prepálený pozostatok priam zlatého vlasu pomaly klesal na dol zvíjajúc sa vo vetre. I keby nezískal pozornosť svojím pomalým ladným pádom, tak si ju získal keď ho zachvátili modré plamene, ktoré ho upálili na prach a i ten prach uhorel.

.

I keď zaznamenali víťazstvo dvojica dievčat s baretkami sa tvárila ako by utrpeli porážku. "Hej, tak tomu sa povie démon. Akékoľvek dôkazy uhoreli spolu s ním."

"Hej, dúfam že je to zo mňa hovorí len únava, ale pevne dúfam že tá anglická ženská nie je démon. Pretože inač všetko rázom začne dávať zmysel."

.

Ich rozhovor pritiahol pozornosť ústrednej postavy ich týmu. "S poriadne peknými kartami ste sa ohnali. Vyzerá to že sa konečne naučili neflákať sa." Pristúpila k nim Mugino a jedno z jej očí žiarilo. Nie priam svietilo nazeleno ako oko démona.

"Démon v podobe anjela." Zopakovali blondínky zborovo, než obe v jednote natiahli/ vystreli dlane k hnedovláske, prednesúc melodickým hlasom modlitbu a exorcizmus. Lenže i keď na moment ich dlane zasvietili, nič sa nestalo, hnedovláska ani nepípla a tváre dvojice zalial studený pot.

.

Mugino sa pobavene uškrnula. "Vyzerá to že ďalšia úniková stratégia práve pohorela. Akýto zábavný deň." Zachichotala sa pobavene.

Vojak ktorý bol svedkom celej udalosti takpovediac z prvého kresla, teraz stojac za dvojicou dievčat sa zamyslel. "Kiež by všetko šlo vyriešiť takto jednoducho. Strelec, tank, mág, klerik a lokaj [ _poslíček_ ]. Vidím v tom jasný vzorec vašej loveckej družiny, vystrihnutej ako z nejakého RPG ktoré sa omylom zatúlalo z počítačového sveta k nám. Avšak kde máte toho stopára o ktorom bola reč o niečo skorej?"

.

Hnedovláskin úškrn bol v momente doplnený o nádych šialenstva. "Pravdepodobne niekde flirtuje z bývalým lokajom [ _poslíčkom_ ] ktorému nedôjde, že mentálne nie je schopná spracovať čo k sebe cítia a obaja uviazli vo ' _Friend zóne_ '. Avšak mňa skôr zaujíma čo mám pred sebou. Klerik hovoríš?-- "Zabodla svoj pohľad do Popolušky." Ako vidím tak celkom dobre si uzdravila mága, ktorý sa až donedávna zaťažoval výhradne na výbuchy. Predveď mi priamo čo dokážeš."

Drobec vynervovane pristúpila aby začal liečiť svojím spevom a dotykom. Avšak v momente, keď sa modrá žiara z jej rúk rozšírila do celého tela Shizuri, Popoluška uskočila vzad ako vyplašená ľan. "To čo to máš z vlastným telom? Ako to že si ešte na nohách?! Ja,-- ja,--" Nevedela ako ďalej. "Nie som v tomto kúzle tak dobrá aby som pokračovala, keď nemám presnú predstavu čo robím. Vlastne to nie je ani môj obor."

Frenda sa pokúsila nepozorovane dostať sa mimo zorné pole hnedovlásky, ale bolo to márne, pretože piaty Level ju schmatla.

.

Mugino si pokývala voľným zápästím. "Fajn, na teraz to stačí." Spokojne si odfúkla než obe znovu vzala pod pazuchy, ako pastier čo sa jednoducho musí postarať o svoje ovečky. "Takže kde je Kinuhata?" Otočila sa na vojaka, ktorý sa poobzeral naokolo než zákonite pohliadol cez námestie k vzdialenému rozbitému výkladu.


	3. Chapter 3

A tak tým ' _ITEM_ ' zamieril do daného obchodu, ktorý bol v skutočnosti malá reštaurácia až priam kafé bar, na prízemí miestneho hotelu, ktorý si mohol dovoliť luxusnejšie zameranie. Avšak ak aj jedáleň mala dákych zákazníkov tak sa rozutekali v momente, keď začala bitka na námestí.

Krátkovláska tam po preletení výkladu, zrámovala nábytok čo jej stál v ceste a teraz tam ležala v hromade trosiek navalených až k samotnému pultu s výčapom. Od toho ako tam bola zakliesnená sa nemohla ani len pohnúť a tak s nespokojným výrazom zaryto mlčala.

.

Dlhovláska pred ňu pristúpila. "Hej, tak čo mi povieš teraz? Pretože ak nič, tak si nám mohla aspoň objednať."

"Asi je super vhodná doba povedať, že sa z tejto kopy bez pomoci nedostanem. Ako druhé mi došlo, že musím super prehodnotiť svoj doterajší život. Takto to vážne ďalej nejde."

Popoluška tú myšlienku ucítila u srdca. "Vitaj v klube zlomených sŕdc. Mimochodom..." Obrátila svoju pozornosť na kolegyňu pod druhou pazuchou. "Sú takéto dnešné zážitky v tejto skupine bežné?"

"Heh. Ako kedy. Avšak táto metóda nosenia malých dievčeniec pod pazuchou, je pre mňa novinka. Dokážem si predstaviť ako sa náhodným okoloidúcim zastavuje myseľ nad otázkou prečo má ta ženská v podpažní dvojicu blonďavých lolít ako keby to boli vrecia zeleniny. Ak by bola vlkom tak by sa moc nepozastavovali nad párikom ovečiek z baretkami na hlavách. Ďalším bodom je ten nový lokaj [ _poslíček_ ]. Nechce sa mi veriť, že nám zohnali niekoho komu sa páči byť komandovaný šiknutými dievkami." Hneď na to sa jej kolegyňa opýtala či nemyslela šibnuté, ale bola uistená že Frenda vie čo povedala. [ _šik - osobný vkus, štýl, vznešený prístup = uťahuje si z lokaja_ ]

Vojak sa podujal aby pomohol uviaznutej krátkovláske, vyslobodiť sa z trosiek. Až teraz sa obsluha jedálne osmelila vykuknúť spoza úkrytu za pevným pultom, aby zistili čo sa deje. Vojak si danej trojice dievčat, či skôr mladých žien okamžite všimol a spýtal sa ich či potrebujú pomôcť. Len samotný pohľad na neho im dodal odvahy aby sa prestali krčiť.

.

Mugino pohliadla na trojicu žien, ktoré silno zaváňali dievčenským nádychom a veľmi sa zamyslela. Takmer akoby naschvál hotel zamestnával veľmi mlado vyzerajúci personál.

Kinuhata jednoznačne postrehla na čo myslí. "Okamžite to utni! Je mi super jasné, že chceš vedieť ako to bude vyzerať, keď budeš ovešaná dievčencami, ako nejaký mužský protagonista háremu. Viem si predstaviť, že ti budú dve visieť od chrbta na krku, dve budeš mať pod bicepsmi a tú piatu budeš nosiť na hlave ako dáku super extra delux baretku."

Baretková dvojica pri tej predstave vykysla a naraz upustili od predstavy sa sťažovať na svoje umiestnenie, aby náhodou neskončili ako pokrývka hlavy v podrobnejšom význame.

.

Zato hnedovlasá dlhovláska sa nad tým výrazne zamyslela.

Krátkovláske to nedalo. "Mugino, čo je s tebou?? Bez ohľadu ako ťažké si to mala, nikdy si nebola tak mimo ako dneska. Nepovedz mi že byť mimo mesto má na teba až taký dopad." Naraz jej výraz potemnel, keď jej niečo prišlo na um. "Hej, azda mi nechceš povedať, že si to super dostala? Preto si zdolala tú hromadu likérových praliniek z tej veľkej sklenenej myse, ktorá by bežne vystačila celej dámskej jazde na rozlúčke za slobodou. Takže teraz nielen, že ti tikajú hodiny, navyše si opitá z alkoholu, s cukrovou horúčkou, keď ti krv ešte stále vrie adrenalínom po tvojej najobľúbenejšej aktivite dňa plného boja a ničím nekroteného vandalizmu, v slogane: ' _Však ťa za to platia!_ ' K tomu sa ti ako čerešničku na torte zachcelo stravy s rodinným nádychom a praješ si, aby lokaja [ _poslíčka_ ] nahradil Hamazura, pretože sa ti už unúva, že sa musíš kontrolovať, aby si ho tak nenazývala."

.

Shizuri zo seba vydala pazvuk plný uznania, ako keby Saiai trafila priamo do čierneho. "Huh/ Hóóh." Než presmerovala svoju pozornosť na svoju partnerku. "Pokiaľ ti Hamazura tak moc chýba, že si to vyslovila nahlas, tak prečo si s ním nezadáš rande? Vieš predsa že mu to môžeš nakázať ak by sa vykrúcal?"

Krátkovláska rozhodila ruky v nasrdenom ' _WTF_ ' geste, ale to už dlhovláska zamierila k stolu v rohu reštaurácie s pohovkou do tvaru predĺženého U okolo toho stolu.

Zato popoluška mala údiv. "Je skvelé, že aspoň jedna zo skupín s ktorou som dala do styku, má niekoho kto vysvetlí týmu čo má ich OP Kapitán za problém ešte predtým než to prerastie do bodu kedy z pohnútky týra vlastných podriadených a tí si to vybíjajú ďalej na nižšom stupni. Tento tým je plný šialencov, ale na druhú stranu je to lepšie ako byť medzi ' _Evil_ ', ktorý prahnú po pomste. Navyše som prišla o všetky suroviny, ktoré som do dnešného dňa nazbierala a zas som úplne Švorc." Ako náhle bola usadená na miesto upustila svoju hlavu na stôl v depresií.

Frenda usadená rovno vedľa nej urobila to isté. "Viem čo tým myslíš. Prázdna buksa, žiadna základňa, hromada naštvaných a z celého môjho repertoáru mi zostala len jediná bomba." V momente sa Mugino nezáživne opýtala akoby pokladala rečníčku otázku na ktorú netreba odpovedať: ' _Aká veľkosť?_ ' Seivelun bez rozmyslu odpovedala že Regulárna - výbušná, ale moment na to sa jej rozšírili oči, že za tou otázkou mohlo stáť viac než sa zdá. S očami do korán pohliadla na Mugino, ktorá sa usadila na koniec pohovky ako dáma, ale s pohľadom mimo ich partiu sa tvárila nezaujato. Jedinou odpoveďou pre blondínu bolo jej strohé: ' _Aha, chápem._ ' Preto sa blondína znovu zosunula na stôl, keď sa posadila i Saiai.

.

Netrvalo ani minútu než Kapitánka sediac ako bohatá dáma pripomenula, že by bol konečne čas na jedlo, ktorého sa im vo vlaku nedostalo, pritom upriamene hľadela na vojaka ako na lokaja # poslíčka # komorného. Frenda upustila poznámku, že teraz je jej už jasné prečo nestihla vlak. Na druhú stranu vojak pochopil a bez jedinej pripomienky odišiel k pultu. Po tom čo oslovil obsluhu, ktorá sa ešte stále zdráhala opustiť bezpečie za pultom, požiadajúc ich aby pre dámy bojovníčky niečo pripravili, znovu vytiahol svoj telefón, aby sa s niekým spojil.

.

Avšak...

Ako tam tak dievčatá ' _sedia_ ', do danej reštaurácie vstúpil podozrivý chlapík s veľkými čiernymi okuliarmi na nose. Už od prvého pohľadu budil dojem, že patrí do zločineckej organizácie pod názvom ' _Yakuza_ ', alebo ' _Triáde_ '. Po ľahkom porozhliadnutí zamieri k dievčatám a začne sa oháňať kravinami typu, že Frenda má ' _pozdĺžnosti_ ', ktoré musí splatiť.

Predtým než ktokoľvek z týmu stihne čokoľvek povedať, tak Frenda ho umlčí s tým, že momentálne je po náročnom boji unavená a hladná a pokiaľ si nevšimol tak jednu poriadne kúpila. Keďže sa práve chystajú jesť, tak mu povýšenecky nakázali aby vychladol. Samozrejme že to vzal osobne a chcel po nej šteknúť, ale bola to ona kto určoval tempo. Tak aby ich neotravoval pri jedle, natlačila mu do rúk plátennú bábiku s tým aby počkal vonku, pretože jeho reči sa nehodia k stolovacím manierom. Rázne podotkla, že je to jej jediná bábika a tak by sa mal k tej bábike správať s úctou. Pripomenula mu, že bude voľná až sa poráta o jednu otravnosť, ktorú nejde odložiť. Prakticky ho odtiaľ vykázala.

.

Nepozvaný hosť, po tom čo si celú partiu prenikavo prezrel, obzvlášť bohato/ príťažlivo vyzerajúco Mugino, sa dal na odchod i bábikou, ako keby mala obsahovať dáke tajné USB s citlivými informáciami. Ako tak s neprimeranými poznámkami odchádzal pristúpil vojak s tácom do ktorého obsluha narýchlo kydla čo mala kuchyňa po ruke ako mini švédsky stôl. Pravdepodobne si ho yakuzák nevšimol, ale jeho vlastný pohľad hovoril, že sa za ním vydá.

Jeho myšlienky boli rozvrátené, keď sa mu znenazdania prihovorila Saiai znova ho zastaviac gestom. "Super sa neobťažuj! Sám si môže za to čo sa mu prihodí. Nemal si otvoriť hubu na ligu na ktorú jednoznačne nemá."

"Cesta je čistá, urob to teraz." Podotkla Shizuri ktorá mala voľný výhľad na yakuzáka na ulici/ námestí.

Frenda vytiahla z pod sukne diaľkové odpaľovacie zariadenie a podvihla ho tak aby ho mohol každý u stolu vidieť. "Toho hajzla som aj tak nemala rada. Už som sa rozhodla dávno že ho vyhodím!" Bez zaváhania stlačila gombík.

.

Vonku ten chlapík práve preniesol nemiestnu a veľmi urážlivú poznámku do tváre tej bábiky.

Moment na to násilne, mohutne vybuchla.

.

Vojak vyvalil oči na scénu vonku neveriac čoho je ' _dievčatko_ ' schopné.

Ale ona pokračovala. "Hej lokaj/ poslíček. Neviem čo máš za problém, ale pokiaľ tvoja uniforma nie je len krytie a stále ti záleží na ' _slúžiť a chrániť_ ', mal by si sa poponáhľať. Pokiaľ je mobil toho grázla stále ešte funkčný, mal by obsahovať cenné kontakty. Pokiaľ máš v úmysle urobiť niečo prospešné pre imagie JSDF, navrhla by som ti zobrať zopár ozbrojených kolegov, schmatnúť dákeho policajného inšpektora ktorému ' _slúžiť a chrániť_ ' nie je cudzie a navštívili isté miesto pod obchodnou štvrťou. Zaručene to JSDF pomôže zachrániť si tvár, aby sa nepovedalo že sa dnes dostavali len na zadok. Dopredu hovorím aby ste ma oficiálne nijako nespojovali s tvorbou tej rafinérie ukrytou za tou plechovou šatníkovou skriňou v pozemnej garáži obchodu s rybami. Niektorý čo sú tam dole si zaslúžia lepšie miesto."

.

Venoval jej veľmi kritický pohľad, než urýchlene vyrazil.

Až odišiel povzdychla si. "Tak teraz som už vážne na mizine." Pohliadla na jedlo na stole. "Hej Hamazura, kde je moja makrela?" Ako sa tak pár sekúnd obzerala po danej osobe nakoniec jej došlo že tam s nimi nie je. S povzdychom sa nemotorne zdvihla a odšuchtala sa k pultu aby od obsluhy vymámila dáku tu makrelu. Až sa vrátila na miesto energeticky konzumujúc svoju špecifickú rybu priamo z veľkej priam masívnej plechovky, ktorá by vystačila pre celú skupinu ľudí.

Nevyhla sa skúmavému pohľadu of druhej blondíny. "Hej, tvoje zanesené telo-- sa obnovuje? Myslela som že to máš spočítané, ale s takouto očistou..." Obzerala sa po okolitých členkách týmu. "Hej to azda všetci v tejto skupine majú niečím pošahané telá?"

Hoci sa Frenda na sekundu plne zastavila, stuhnúc ako po zmrazení, po tej pauze pokračovala akoby nič nepočula a sadla si na miesto. Mugino sa na druhú stanu nad tým zamyslela. "Myslím že poslíčkovia [ _lokaj_ ] sú ti jediný, ktorý majú ešte stále normálne teľa v kontraste s touto skupinou monštier."

"Je to ako super pripomienka, na to keď sme boli ešte normálny."

.

Pristúpi obsluha danej reštaurácie s menu v jej rukách.

Mugino neváha a prehmatá si svoje miestami potrhané šaty. Až vloží ruku do vačku a tá ruka vide zo šiat dierou, zamáva prstami do prázdna. "Hej, Kinuhata, prišla som o svoju peňaženku."

Krátkovláska dá uštipačnú poznámku na tému, že je dnes samé prekvapenie, ale scénka s dierou vo vačku sa opakuje aj u nej. Následne sa vrhne k miestu kam dopadla po tom čo nastal ten veľký výbuch a začne sa v tej kope trosiek naštvane prehrabovať, hľadajúc svoje úspory. Až prehádzala celú kopu vybehla na námestie, pokračujúc v hľadaní tam.

V tento moment sa servírka s nanúteným úsmevom dala na odchod s tým že nech si dajú na čas.

Popoluška začne lamentovať. "Skvelé-- sme dobytý, chudobný a bez strechy nad hlavou. K tomu sa nám podarilo pustiť sa do potýčky s miestnou zločineckou organizáciou a skrížili cestu šialencovi s prístupom k celo planetárnemu útočnému kúzlu."

.

Hnedovláska bola chladná ako predtým. "Stále ešte môžeme zaletieť do Londýna. Pokiaľ je tam predseda predstavenstva ' _Chairman_ _of Board of Directors_ ' tak by celkom stačilo, že som Level-5 a sme zas v hre."

Francúzka k nej obrátila vystresovanú tvár. "Aleister Crowley, najväčší mág v histórií a súčasne i najznámejší zločinec v histórií mágie si vpochoduje do Londýna, ktorý je sám o sebe pevnosťou, ktorá sa dokáže brániť tak ako konvenčnej armáde tak i mágií, v krajine ktorá je schopná viesť vojnu z celým svetom. V tejto krajine sú tri hlavné organizácie ktorých vodcovia sú kvalitne OP. Už len tá čarodejnica pochybného veku bola schopná likvidačného útoku voči celému svetu. Tak si vieme predstaviť čo ostatné skupiny dokážu. Prosím vysvetli mi tak aby som tomu rozumela, čo presne v tomto prípade znamená ' _Sme zase v hre._ '? Veď Tá krajina dotiahla protivzdušnú obranu do dokonalosti, takže na bežný let treba zabudnúť. Pritom Alisterové meno je tak známe, že je prakticky uvedené v učebniciach mágie ktorých pôvod je starý cez sto rokov. Spolu s Lollou sú to entity, ktoré keď sa pustia do bitky, tak to pociťuje celá planéta. Vážne sa chceš pripiecť medzi tieto dve monštrá? Ja rozhodne nemám záujem ísť do potýčky v ktorej akurát tak budem prekážať, keď mi je jasné že si ma pravdepodobne všimnú až sa večer vyzujú a pozrú na podrážku vlastnej topánky, porozmýšľajúc že kedy to šliapli na toho chrobáka. Nie, ja rozhodne do Londýna nejdem!"

.

Skupina pri jedle, sa musela stávať slávnou, pretože k ich stolu pristúpil celkom iný chlapík v dlhom kabáte. Pôsobil tak trochu kancelárskym dojmom, ale s trénovaným telom v saku. "Prepáčte dámy že vás ruším pri jedle, ale smiem sa spýtať či vy ste tá skupina hrdinov, ktorá zachránila mesto pred zničením tým monštrom?"

Mugino sa rýchlo upravila do pózy vhodnej pre dámu. "Ja by som použila iné pomenovania, ale máš tých pravých. My sme tí hrdinovia čo zachránili toto mesto a pravdepodobne celí svet. ' _Zas._ '" Podotkla ako keby sa jej dotkla vlastná poznámka. "Ale momentálne sme Švorc, bez strechy nad hlavou, bez práce a s požiadavkou na lekársky zákroku. Nie to že by si dáky lekár mimo AC so mnou poradil ak by sa vo mne niečo pokazilo. K tomu jediná osoba na ktorú sme sa mohli odvolať, že sme to nerobili zadarmo, ale na žiadosť armády, je v ťahu a nie je isté či sa ešte vráti. Momentálne preberáme dôvody prečo sa nevydať do Londýna na ďalšiu cestu za záchranou sveta. Takže nazývať nás hrdinami môže byť scestné." Nespokojne si povzdychla. "Bolo to všetko jednoduchšie, keď som bola ešte prakticky vládny zamestnanec v tajných službách. Nám stačilo splniť zadanie a o drobnosti sa postarala podporná organizácia."

Saiai sa vrátila z vonku a pri príchode k stolu tak povediac ignorovala toho nového chlapíka, keď si sadla na gauč. Na otázku či našla ich peňaženky sa rozvalila na mieste a obrátila pohľad k strop. "Nebude sa ti to páčiť, tak to skrátim. Sú preč! Nadobro! Super z nich nič neostalo!" Nastal moment ticha, než znovu prehovorila. "Nepredpokladám, že má niekto z vás super bežný účet v dákej super normálnej banke."

Ako zamietavá odpoveď jej prišlo zborové zastonanie či podobný pazvuk sociálneho umierania.

.

Chlapík sa zapotil a opatrne si odkašlal. "Hmm. Som si istý že až slovo dá slovu, určite sa nájde niekto kto vás patrične odmení za záchranu toľkých životov. Uvediem rovno, že tu nie som aby som vás žaloval za spôsobené škody alebo podobne, pokiaľ sú to vaše obavy. Smiem vám namiesto toho položiť pár otázok? Zaujímalo by ma čo znamená to označenie strelec, tank, mág, klerik a poslíček či lokaj to bolo?"

"Oh toto?" Prestala sa Frenda kŕmiť makrelou z masívnej plechovky. "Predstav si že by si tento tým pretvoril v RPG hre a pridelil im odpovedajúce profesie. Máme tu strelca so spaľujúcim útokom, nerozbitný tank, explozívneho mága a viac účelového klerika. Ešte by sa dalo hovoriť o neprítomnom stopárovi ktorá keď sa do toho vloží, ťa nájde všade bez ohľadu kam a ako ďaleko sa schováš a lokaj čo sa stará o nákupy a iné drobnosti."

Popoluška na to nadviazala. "To mi pripomína šachové rozdelenie strategického významu. V tomto smere môžeme povedať zostavu týmu ako: kôň, veža, strelec, strelec a pešiak. Toho stopára by potom predstavovala kráľovná, pretože tá jej OP schopnosť by rozvrátila tvár bojiska, keď obzvlášť kôň by profitoval z možnosti vymanévrovať sa priamo ku kráľovi a rozhodnúť hru." Zamyslela sa uvažovať nahlas, zatiaľ čo ostatné slečny jedli. "Potom by sme toho démona mohli označiť ako pokus natlačiť celú šachovnicu do jedného bodu ako dáku kráľovnú na vrcholku veže s vlastnou osádkou. Avšak kráľ sa ani neumiernil poriadne stáť za armádou, ktorú vyslal do boja s tým, že o ňu príde."

.

Chlapík sa zdal byť ostražitý voči dámam, ale aj tak sa pýtal ďalej. "Mám to brať tak, že podľa vás je strojca toho útoku v Londýne. V krajine ktorá znovu prechádza krízou a znovu sa uzavrela? Chcete mi povedať, že radšej než poslať armádu na tresnú výpravu, lepšou možnosťou by bolo poslať skupinu hrdinov aby toho záporáka dolapili?"

Krátkovláska pohliadla na dlhovlásku. "Hej, Mugino, to o čom sa tu zhovárate? To ako super ideme s tvárami na verejnosť? Ja som bola sarkastická keď som navrhla tlačovú konferenciu! Hrdinovia čo bojujú za spravodlivosť a nie za žold? Uvedomuješ si, že sme momentálne bez prostriedkov, že áno? Nepristupuj na niečo z čoho budeš mať tvár na prvej stránke novín, ale holí zadok! Popularita sa tomuto týmu rozhodne nehodí."

Frenda s obavou preglgla. "Ah, keď som chcela niečo podobné spraviť ja pretože nám to navrhli, tak do istého stola bol vtlačený odliatok mojej tváre, od toho ako som dostávala školenie že je to zlý nápad."

Zato Popoluška bola tá ktorá chytala teraz nervy. "Nehovorte mi že som sa dostala do skupiny, ktorá ignoruje známky maximálneho nebezpečenstva. Ani vás nenapadlo že daný záporák vykonal tento zákerný útok, aby potenciálne rozhodil celú Britániu, tým že sa jednotlivé organizácie rozhodnú vziať ten ostrovný štát útokom? Pokiaľ by sa aj snažili o nápravu vo vnútri ich krajiny, ich snaha stroskotá pod externým náporom. Hovorím vám, že pri takom niečom sa nikto nestará kto je dobrý a kto zlý. Jednoducho ak vám stojí v ceste za splnením vášho cieľa, tak je váš nepriateľ bez ohľadu či to bol pred hodinou váš spojenec, ktorý vás teraz len zdržuje. Obrana v tomto prípade bude akokoľvek zákernejšia než čokoľvek s čím príde útok, pretože jednoducho nebudete mať na výber. Dokonalý zločin, pretože Briti sa budú biť do posledného vzdoru za vlastnú nevinu, i keď celý svet bude presvedčený o ich zločine. Ísť tam je hlúposť, nechajte to byť!"

.

Ozvalo sa cvaknutie fotoaparátu a celá skupina obrátila pozornosť na daného chlapíka. Ten veľmi rýchlo pochopil, že by mohla nastať bitka v ktorej by sa preletel výkladom a s oneskorením sa predstavil ako novinár. Bolo mu doporučené od istého príslušníka JSDF aby urobil s nimi rozhovor a teraz už mal jasno prečo. Úctivo im poďakoval za rozhovor, ktorý tak ako ich veľkolepí čin, pomôže zachrániť životy. Teda aspoň uchráni od zbytočne nerozvážnych rozhodnutí. Útok na miestnom námestí nebol ojedinelí akt a správy o podobných útokoch prichádzajú z rôznych miest ba dokonca z celého sveta. Je možné že až by sa usadil prach, ľudia by prahli po odplate a to by viedlo k ďalšiemu utrpeniu. Avšak údajne žiadne ďalšie nové incidenty s daným výjavom anjela nenastali keď došlo k porážke toho mystického ' _okulusu_ ' [ _lietajúce monštrum s veľkým okom a chápadlami_ ], ktorý sa objavil len tu v tomto mestečku. Pokiaľ je to pravda práve sa stali národnými hrdinkami. V tomto prípade si myslí, že nakoniec budú viac než štedro odmenení za porážku toho monštra, ktorého možným cieľom bolo vyvolanie konfliktu medzi národmi. Náhle sa ospravedlnil s tým že musí tieto informácie predať redakcií skôr než ľudom zovrie žlč a začnú volať po odvete. Informácia o tom že boli vlastne zachránený dopomôže predísť eskalácií problému.

Ako náhle odbehol tak servírka, ktorá vykukla spoza rohu (za ktorým načúvala) veľkodušne ponúkla hrdinom aby ostali na noc i keď nemajú na zaplatenie. Priamo ich poprosila aby ostali, že je to najmenšie čo pre nich hotel môže urobiť.

Samozrejme blond dievčatá sa toho rovno chytili a začali mať pripomienky a požiadavky ako napríklad či v tom ' _na účet podniku_ ' je aj ich návšteva v hotelovom sklade pre vlastne do zásobovanie. Kinuhata sa pýtala na krajčíra a Mugino nakázala Hamazurovy aby sa poobzeral po niekom špecifickom, ale rázom sa zastavila keď všetky oči boli na ňu namierené. Následne jej temný ' _Nič ste nepočuli, áno?!_ ' prinútil dievčatá prejsť do akože nič sa nestalo módu a veselo sa pustili do rozhovoru.

.

.

"A to je dôvod prečo...." Dokončila Mugino vyprávanie príbehu... keď momentálne ona a spol, sedia u stolu v bližšie neurčenej rodinnej reštaurácií na území akademického mesta... a pred sebou má noviny... a poklepáva na titulnú stránku istého článku s fotkou štvorice slečien s výzorom ako po náročnejšom dni než náročnom, ktorý zobrazuje tým ' _ITEM_ '... a nad tým obrázkom je titulok. ' _Hrdinovia ako z komixu na mizine. Síce zachránili deň, skolili monštrum, ale porazil ich až prievan v prázdnej peňaženke._ '

**[Vysvetlivky:]**

Makrela obsahuje pomerne veľa ortuti. Ortuť je jeden zo základných prvkov alchýmie predstavujúci ducha. (síra a soľ) Nech si nahovárame čokoľvek Frendine schopnosti náhlej reaktívnej chemickej reakcie sa dajú vysvetliť ako alchymija, ktorá je samostatná odnož od mágie do takej mieri až stala sa vlastným súborom oborov. V seriály nám bolo ukázané čoho bol istý alchymista pobývajúci v AC schopný. Frenda používa zapaľovač ako magickú palicu a pravdepodobne má nespochybniteľne magický inventár v ktorom rozmery, počet a váha nehrajú významnú roľu. Limitácia na výbušniny môže byť dôsledok talentu (esper schopnosti) vytiahnutej z jej vnútra. Potom získava ako nástroj špecializáciu na určitý typ činnosti. Napríklad kord ako zbraň sa poškodí, keď ho budete používať ako sekeru na kálanie veľkých stromov a podobne. (Preto iba jedna esper schopnosť na osobu.) Pokiaľ je mágia ' _želanie na zázrak_ ', Esper schopnosti sú ' _prejavenie talentu_ ', tak je alchýmia ' _vdýchnutie duše do diela/ teľa_ '. Keďže sú tieto koncepcie takmer protichodné, pre správne fungovanie tela ktoré by je potrebný katalyzátor a pre Frendu je to makrela(ortuť) na ktorú má závislosť.

Dodatočne schopnosti ' _Gemstone_ ' sa prejavia až keď je zvláštny jav spozorovaný. Ale na to aby bol jav spozorovaný sa musia schopnosti najskôr prejaviť. Opakujte x krát, dostaňte vedomosť do povedomia dostatočne veľkého publika... a ani ste si nevšimli a máte nadprirodzený jav oko ' _Gemstone_ ', ktorý je možné spozorovať.

Keď už som v tom tak tá štvrtá možnosť je schopnosť vyvolať nadprirodzený jav ktorá sa objaví/ prebudí po dostatočne veľkej udalosti, ako normalizovanie/ utíšenie prívalových vĺn, ktoré zo sebou vyvrhli niečo na pláž.


End file.
